Live for love or Die with pain
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Naruto is in a gang that might cause him his life and future. Sasuke is the popular kid in the school with his girlfriend, sakura. Naruto and Sasuke become enemys then partner for a school project. They start falling in love, but Naruto is trying to keep Sasuke away from him, as Sasuke tries to figure about Naruto. Nearly base on the book perfect chemistry.
1. Chapter 1

**If you have not read the book Perfect Chemistry then you need to run to the nearest book store and fast. This story is related to the story. I mixed things up a bit. This is a Narusasu story believe it or not. I hope you enjoy this. **

**Languages **Japanese _Spanish_

…**..**

Spov

It is my first day of senior year of high school and I was quite nervous. Everyone there knew me well as the perfect student, but they didn't really understand. My life is not perfect, not my clothes, shoes, parents, and buckets of money. My parents are running my life as if it was their own.

My parents even had me start dating the biggest slut of the school, Sakura Haruno. I am still a virgin unlike her who spread her legs out to anyone before she started dating me. I was to pick her up until I saw that I was running a bit late, so I quickly put my school clothes on that was hanging on the door knob of my bathroom door. It was a black wife beater with a leather jacket over it, straight pants and boots right over it. I looked in the mirror and exam myself. I was a sexy motherfucker.

"Sasuke, you're going to be late for school!" My father called out from downstairs. I signed, as I grabbed my book bag. I rushed down stairs where my father was standing at the bottom of the stair case with a brown bag in his hand. I stood on the last step, as he smiled at my outfit. "Just like the Uchiha. Here is your breakfast." He said holding the bag out to me. I stared at it for a second before taking it. I opened the bag and saw Banana Nut muffin inside which was not my favorite. '_Dose these people know me at all?'_

"Thanks dad." I mutter and closed the bag.

"If you right and think smart you me just like your brother." Again about my brother? That's one thing that pisses me off. I am not brother, my parents always saw him as the perfect child in the family. Ever since he left for college; my father has been trying to turn me into him which made me sick. I'm my own person, so why shoulder they control me? I walked right pass my dad and into the kitchen where my mother was. She was drinking her coffee and eating her breakfast. Mom heard me coming in since she looked up from her plate and smiled at me.

"Good morning sweetie. You're running late, so you should get going."

I nod my head, as walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking out of the house and to my new car that my dad just bought me yesterday, but there was a problem with the car. It was a stick and I'm use to automatic. I pushed the unlock button on the key and opened my door throwing my book bag in the back seat. I sat down in the driver side when there was knock on the passenger side window. I turned to see my next door neighbor, Shikamaru. I smiled at him and waved him in. He didn't wait another second before opening the door and climbing inside.

"Over slept?" I asked trying to the car into drive.

"Yep."

Npov

"Naruto get up!" I groaned hearing my brother from other mother yell in my ear.

"Get out of here Garra." I said grabbing the pillow that was sleeping on and put it over my head. "_Don't fuck with me right now__.__"_ I spoke in Spanish that I learned from my father taught me before he died along with my mother.

"Man I'm not fucking with you. Neji told to wake your stupid ass up. We don't want to late for our first day of school and by the ummmm TALK NORMAL! You're Japanese not Spanish." I ignored him, as I responded by giving him the figure. I did have Spanish blood in me thanks to my dad who was a gang member just like I am right now. "Look man, get up and your clothes are set out." Garra said before leaving the bed room. I signed, as I got out of bed and picked up and picture of my parents.

They were killed three days after I was born, I lived in the orphanage until I was seventeen years old. I joined the blood demons on my sixteenth birthday. I now live with two more of my gang bro's, Garra and Neji. I treat them, as my real brother's.

I signed, as I set the picture down on the dresser and began getting ready. I wore a tight black T-shirt that shows off my abs, baggy fainted jeans, black converse, and last my black and orange jacket with the gang symbol on it to cover my gang tattoo up that was on the right side of my upper arm. I walked right over to my bed and reached under the mattress. Until my figures hit something cold I pulled out my 9mm hand gun. I checked the ammo and saw it was full. I checked the safety on it before shoving it in my book bag before walking out of the bed room.

Garra and Neji was sitting on the couch with their jackets on glaring at the lame ass TV show that was on. "Let's roll." I said walking pass them.

"About fucking time you slow ass motherfucker." Neji said turning off the TV. I opened door and glared back at Neji.

"_why didn't go without me smartass."_

"Don't talk Spanish to me." Neji pointed his figure at me like he was my father. "I'm not a smartass. We are bro's go together and we leave together." Garra and I exchange looks before laughing.

"You might want to change that I idea then." I smirked at him before walking out leaving one of them to lock the door. We walked to the garage where our bikes were and pushed in the code. The large door opens.

"Hey Naruto-kun! Wait up!" I turned to see my ex girlfriend Ino coming my way. I stopped right beside me with a smirk on her face. My eyes went up and down her body. "Mind giving me a ride to school? " Dought was going through my head, as I stared at her. I did catch her sleeping with someone else during the summer "Oh come on Naruto. I'm not going to bite... unless you want me to." I rolled my eyes. She was my girl in the gang, so I really have no choice; we always got each other's back.

"Get on."

**should I or should not continue. Let me know.**


	2. Naruto and Sasuke

Spov

I was a smooth ride all the way to the school, as Shikamaru and exchange stories about our summer. He told that Lee got drunk again and started flirting with a transsexual. I started laughing my ass off when I pulled up to the school. I saw other students laughing, talking, and even making out, as I was looking for a parking spot. I then saw an opening at the far left of the parking lot. I drove down the parking lot with Shikamaru was still talking. I was just about to pull into the spot when I saw a motorcycle there with a girl and a boy who just removed his helmet. I slammed the brakes right before I hit the bite. The girl with the long blond looked over her shoulder and glared at me.

"Watch where you're going jackass." She said before giving me the figure. I rolled my eyes, as I rolled down the window.

"Well maybe if you made your bike more noticeable; I would have nearly hit the piece of crap." I called out and I saw the driver become tense. He slowly turned his head and gave me a death glare. When I saw who it was; the world around me came to a stop, it was Naruto Uzuamki. He was known to be the bad ass of the school and everyone is afraid of him and his gang. Shit! I then felt someone hit in the chest.

"God damn it Uchiha, I want to see my graduation and not my grandma right now. Get us the hell out of here." I then started shifting the stick to reverse, but I couldn't figure out how though. I saw Naruto kick his stand on his bike and hopping off the bike.

"Shikamaru, help me out here." I turned to see him looking through his bag. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to look at him. Just get us the hell out of here and before you ask I don't know how to use the stick." Great! I looked forward and saw Naruto two gang friends joining him and glaring at me. I then heard a 'click' coming from the car. I looked at the dashboard and saw that it was in reverse. I put one arm behind the passenger seat and hit the gas. I did a doughnut and switched the stick to drive.

I signed in relief that I got the out of there. "Damn it Sasuke. Are you trying to get us killed on the first day of school? Naruto his has a gun and knows how to use it."

I snorted. "Please like that loser is stupid enough to bring a gun to school." I found another parking space and pulled into it. I killed the engine and climbed out along with Shikamaru.

"You don't know that man. No messes with them unless they want to get killed. He might have a gun somewhere."

I rolled my eyes and reached to the back seat of the car and grabbed my bag. "Let's go." I said then making my way to the front of the school. Shikamaru was by my side when I saw Naruto and his gang, Neji and Garra hanging out by the door.

"Don't make eye connect." Shikamaru said, as we walked up the steps. It was easier said than done since Naruto stepped right in front of me blocking my way.

I looked up to see him smirking at me. "You know, you suck at driving." I looked over at Shikamaru who was looking through his bag. Hopeless.

"Get out of my way." I said glaring at him making him and his buddies laugh.

"You think you own his school Uchiha? You think you are soo perfect which in real life; you just a fake, your life and your personality." He said smirking at me. "If you need a man to teach you how to drive then give me a call." His friends started snickering.

"If you were a better man then me then get out of my way so I don't be late." Naruto stepped out of my way and opened the door for and bowed like a butler.

I knew he was mocking, I knew it, Shikamaru knew it, and Neji and Garra. He looked at me as I glared.

"Stupid ass." I walked, as I shoved right pass him.

"_I much rather be a stupid ass then a fake ass!"_ He yelled at me in Spanish that I did not understand.

"You just got a death sentence." Shikamaru Said.

"What the hell gives him the right to bully us? I hissed through my teeth.

"Easy, he has a gun."

Sasuke-kun!"

To be continued


	3. Partners

Npov

Fucking with the Uchiha is so much fun, but never thought that the little bastard would rat me out to the principle. I knew that I would get in trouble sometime, but not on the first day of school, so here I was during my class in the middle of the day leaning back against the chair with principle rambling on about the school rules that was not giving me a headache.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I high suggest that you need to start going along with the rules of this school because you are my 'not like' list." I nearly wanted to laugh at what he just said. I don't get along with anyone, so why should I really care about what he says.

"I had a Mr. Uchiha down here complaining that you were causing problems with him this morning in the parking lot. Care to explain?"

"He nearly hit my bike." Was all I said.

"Accidents happens Mr. Uzumaki. He said that he did not see your bike there."

"Well he should not be speed now should he?" Mr. Dickhead signed and rubbed his forehead.

"I don't want to hear any more trouble coming out of you." Just then the bell rang. "You're free to go now."

Just like that, I stood up from my seat grabbing along and head out of the office. My next class was Chemistry, the most boring class ever.

Spov

I was on the phone the phone with my brother to see what he was up to. I have not seen him since the summer started, so I wanted to see if he was okay. I stood outside of my Chemistry class saying bye to my brother before turning my phone off and walked right inside.

The room is arranged with rows of lab tables with two stools at each table. Four people was already in the classroom sitting in the back; which happen to be Naruto's gang member's

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's body slammed into my body hitching onto my arm. "Sit with me. We can be partners for the year." Great.

I swung my arm around her shoulders and lead her to the middle row on the right. I drop my bag to the ground and took my seat on the stool, as she sat down right next to me.

"Hmm, looks like Uzumaki has this class, as well." I looked up and saw Naruto coming.

"Naruto, over here my man, _ven pa'ca." _I didn't dare to look at Naruto, as he made eye connect with his friends. Naruto greeted them in Spanish, as I can Neji and Garra complaining about him speaking that language. He is Japanese right?

"I heard that he was arrested with the possession of meth and other drugs." Sakura whispered to me.

"I heard, it's been going around school all day." I said back to her. Then around few minutes the room was packed and the teacher, Mrs. Fern came walking in closing the door behind her.

"Hello and welcome to your senior of chemistry." She sat down at the edge of the desk with her folder open. "I see you already found your seats, but I already made seating arrangements

"First table-" She pointed "Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hugya. Second, Neji and Garra." Garra and Neji exchange smiles and fist bump each other. "Next is Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

My world stop right there and then, Me, partners' with Naruto? Is this a fucking joke? This is so not cool.

"Get to your seats now please." This is fucking bullshit.

I turned back to see Naruto glaring at the teacher and reached into his book bag and pulled out a red and black bandana and wrapped his around his forehead.

"What a loser." Sakura called out, as I glared at Naruto.

Vete a verga."

Said to Sakura, as he walked right pass her and sat right next, but scooted away from me which was fine with me. "_Callate el hocico."_

"

Dude this is Japan not Mexico. Talk normal!" Sakura yelled out.

"Enough!" Mrs. Fern continue her arrangements and was done in two minutes. "Alright now get out a sheet of paper and write down some stuff about your partner." I turned to Naruto who was leaning back against the chair.

"I write down some stuff about me you write about you."

"Sounds like plain, that way I don't hear you annoying voice." Naruto said and began writing down on his paper. I began to write so I don't strangle him to death. I wrote the a few thing a about myself before shoveing the paper over to Naruto.

A few seconds later Naruto shoved the paper at me. I look down at what he wrote that made want to faint.

To be continued


	4. Date a half Latino

**Npov**

Okay maybe fucking with the Uchiha was really not a good idea, but come on; putting '**You, me, driving leassons and hot fucking in the back seat.' **on my paper is pretty damn funny. The look on sasuke's face was great. He looked so much paler then his regular Uchiha skin. I then started laughing out loud making everyone in the class look at me.

"Is there a problem Mr Uzumaki?" Mrs. fern asked me, as I slammed my forehead against my desk and my fist hit against my desk over and over again. I tried to control my laughter, as I took a deep breath and looked up at my teacher.

"Nothing at all Mrs. Fern. Nothing at all." I smirked at Sasuke who was giving me his famous father death glare. Just looking at him made me want to laugh even more.

"Alright Sasuke and Naruto please come up and introduce one other to the class." Mrs. Fern said sitting down behind her desk. Sasuke continue to glare at me, as his eyes went back to the paper that i set right in front of him. I leaned against my elbow, as I waited for the entrainment to start.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, when he is not chasing around innocent people or smoking pot with his buddies. He spends most of his nights in jail or on the side walk waiting for his next victum. Before he graduates his dream is to become a teacher." I blinked three times in shocked. My fist balled up and started shaking.

I didn't let my anger get to me. He thinks I chosen life? He has no fucking idea. Fine then, we can play that way.

I look down at the paper and saw what he wrote down, but I didn't give a two rats ass about it. It's time I make my own fairy tale.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, when he is not busy making up stories just to be popular, make his girl happy, even daddy he would spend thousands of his fathers money for hair cuts, posituates, and having his daddy talk to the priceible to have his grade become great. His goal in life is to become a male prosituate." I crumble the paper in my hand and threw it in a trash can. "Oh and he wants to date a half Mexican and half Japanese latino." I snickered as I looked at Sasuke with his mouth dropped. There was whistleing and clapping from my friends.

"Go boss!"

"I date you chico." My friends continue to laugh, as Sasuke looked like he wanted to commit murder. I then heard Sakura jump out of her seat.

"That! Is total salami!" I paused in confusion, as I slowly turned my head.

"Bologna." I said giving her the stupid ass look.

**To be continue**


	5. Deal

Spov

I was standing in front of Mrs. Fern's desk right beside me was Naruto who has a boring look on his face. Mrs. Fern bought out an essay form and a detention form and set it right in front of her before looking right at us.

"Okay you two, I don't know what your problem is, but the introduction was horrible. You have not only disrespected each other, but also my class. I not going to giving you two different partners because you two need to learn how to get along. Do you two have a problem?"

I said 'yes' as Naruto said 'no'. Mrs. Fern signed and pushed the four forms right in front of us.

"Okay you two, pick which and get to your class."

Naruto reached for the detention form, as I reached for the essay form, so that way I don't get stuck with him. I saw Naruto roll his eyes, as he walked out of the classroom. Not a second later I followed after him. I came running right behind him and spun him around so he would look at me.

"What Uchiha?"

"I want you to stay away from me." I hissed at him, as he began to laugh.

"What are you a girl? Boy maybe you should be a cheer leader besides a football player."

My hand balled into a fist. "Listen to me, I don't date faggots like you nor am I even gay you son of bitch and if I were; I would not date anyone who is part of a gang or dose drugs."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I don't do drugs. Don't think that I don't know that you were the one who reported to the office." I smirked, it's true, I did it before going to class. "_Mujer,_ You are scared of me Uchiha and you can't in mite that you are gay." Just with that my fist connected with his jaw. He didn't fall to the ground, but the side of his lip is trailing with blood.

"You are such a jackass; you don't care about anyone, but yourself. You would just gun the whole fucking school down before you even do that detention."

Naruto cocked his head to the side like he was thinking. "If so, my gun will be smoking by now."

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura came running up to me and stopped. I wrapped my arm around her and gave her a short kiss. She smiled as she glared at Naruto.

"Leave my Sasuke alone you ass fucker." Right there I started to snicker, as was cut off when Naruto stepped closer to us. I can see other student surround us and cheering 'fight, fight, fight'

I looked behind me and saw two teacher's and a police officer coming our way. Naruto glance up and smirked at us. "You better keep your _novia _on a leash Sasuke or she will turn around and sleep with someone else. That's why she is called the whore in this class." I felt Sakura become tense right beside me, as I pulled her closer to me. I cupped her cheek to make her look me in the eyes.

"Don't listen to him Sakura, you are not what he says." I saw water form in her eyes, as she buried her face in my chest. I stroke her hair and glared at Naruto. "Get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass."

"_Naruto! Andas bien_?" Naruto shock his head.

"Pathetic. Yeah everything is fine." With that he shoved right pass me and out of the crowned before the teachers came.

"Is everything alright?" I didn't answer, as I continue to watch Naruto walk away.

Npov

Finally it was lunch time and the gang and I was sitting us the Sakura tree, as I rubbed the side of my neck.

"God that Uchiha is a pain in the ass." Tobi was hanging upside down on the branch, as the other's was smoking.

"Well _amigo you started the drama with that whole driving lessons and sex."_

I looked up at Tobi, as I pulled out a cigarette and light it. "_Yeah well the guy needs to take a joke."_

"You were not joking, you want to fuck him like all the other one night stands"

I shrugged my shoulders, as I exhaled the smoke.

"So what, I don't want a relationship with the guy, but he does have a hot ass, but still-"

I looked out to the football field were Sasuke was playing football with his friends and his girl cheering on him. "_he is not my type."_ I said turning away from him. He was a pain in the ass. He got me in trouble this morning and he gets us both in trouble in class.

He was nothing, but a pretty boy with a fake life, as I continue to live in the real world.

"Could you guys please talk normal, so we understand you." Neji groaned taking another hit.

Kiba laughed. "Try speaking our language then."

Garra glared up at Kiba. "Well we not half or full Latino's like the rest of you are." He pointed at me, Tobi, Kiba, Shino. "Besides, I bet Naruto can't get into Sasuke's pants until Thanksgiving." He said smirking at me. He knew I love bets like this.

"What's the bet?" Garra smashed his cigarette against the tree.

"My car and $300. That is if you win, but if you loss; I take your bike and $300, deal." He knew how much my bike meant to me. I saved it from the junk yard and fixed it myself, so who was I to not live up to his challenge.

"Deal." This is a bet that i'm really going to enjoy doing.

To be continued


	6. Acid

Spov

All day and night while was at either football practice or doing my homework at the house I could not stop think about Naruto. He is such a faggot that I don't even know why my teacher even pairs us up when she knows we don't even like each other. How can I explain this to my father, he will have a fucking heart attack. I have to find a way to get out of being partners with that loser before my dad takes things in his own hands.

So the next day at school, I avoided Naruto and his gang until I reached my Chemistry room where Naruto was already sitting at our table. Naruto was sitting back against the chair with his feet up on the table when he heard me coming in. He looked right at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes and walked right over to Sakura who was just glaring at Naruto. She smiled up at me when she saw me coming. I grabbed the back of her chair and leaned in for a kiss that she gladly returns.

"Hey amigo's." The voice of Naruto stopped our making out scene and turn to him. "Keep it in the bedroom."

Sakura glowed and gave him the figure. The bell finally rang, as our teacher was just now walking in.

"Alright class, I know it's the second day of school and we don't assign that much work, but I have fun project for all of you and Mr. Uchiha please sit down at your desk." I groaned, as I walked over to the fucked up loser and sat down right next to him. "Now I want you and your partner to research and to the experiment with different kinds of acid that each of you are going to have. Now the name of each acid in his hat, so Sasuke would mind going to first." Mrs. Fern walked over to our table and held the hat out to me. I reached in and pulled out the one that was on top of the whole pile.

I unfolded to the piece of paper and it said 'Nitroglycerin'. I can feel Naruto's breath on my shoulder, as he leaned over to read the paper.

"Oh that's nice Mrs. Fern. Put the most dangerous acid in the pile and make the teenager experiment it. While you're at it why don't we do a heart surgery on each other." Naruto signed and lean back against his chair

I turned Naruto in shock, dose the dobe even know what it is? Mrs. Fern sighed. "Thank you Uzuamki, but please just sit down and don't say a word."

"Hn whatever." Naruto just have saw me staring at him because he looked right at me.

"What."

"Nothing."

"The teacher is an idiot." He muttered. He smirked at me and leaned in closer to me making me move my chair away from him. "You know that we can make a better couple then the bubble gum hair over there."

I turned to him with anger forming inside me. "What the hell is wrong with you, you gay ass freak." I said that loud enough for the whole class to hear. Naruto rolled his eyes, as his eyes flicked right to the door. I turned to see his friends waving at him to follow them. They probably are going to ditch and get high. Naruto then sat up straight and collected all his book. He stood up and walked to the door.

" , where do you think you are going?" Naruto ignored her, as he walked right pass her, but she grabbed his arm stopping him. "Where are you going?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "To take a piss, is that a crime?" He wasn't a question, as we all just stared at him.

"Last time I check you don't need your books to go to the bathroom, and what did I say about that bandana. No gang member items in my class, hand it over." Naruto glared at her. Naruto looked at his bandana that is tied to his forehead.

"And if I don't?"

"Don't test Uzumaki now hand it over right now." Naruto roughly removed his bandana and gave it her to her. His hair fell over his eyes, as he just walked pass her again and out the door calling her a bitch. Mrs. Fern stared at door for a moment before walking over to phone.

"Yes this is Mrs. Fern from 210, Naruto Uzumaki just walked out of the classroom with not slip or anything….yes thank you."

Oh shit.

To continued


	7. Roof top

Npov

I was on the school roof looking at the clouds with the wind blowing through my hair. It felt nice having to relax for a while before I head out to work. I looked at my watch and was that it was 2:50pm, school gets out in other ten minutes and I have been out here since 1:15pm. I signed, as I sat up and reached into my pocket to get my cigarette pack. I flip the top open and grabbed a one. I put the cigarette in my mouth and lit it. It was so relaxing; you know just sitting here on the roof with the teachers looking for you and having a cigarette to calm your nerves.

I inhaled the smoke and let it sit there burning my throat before exhaling.

I kept the cigarette in my mouth, as I grabbed my book bag and pulled out my gun. I unlocked the ammo letting drop in hand. I had about fifth teen bullet in it, so it wasn't enough. I'm not planning on using it, but its better safe than sorry.

I put another ten bullet's in the ammo before popping the ammo back in the gun until I heard the click. I pulled the top back. I then heard the door to the top roof swung open and I pointed my gun at it which was kind of stupid, but I was shocked to see who was standing there, Sasuke.

"What are you doing up here Uchiha?" Sasuke kept his eyes on my gun, as I slowly lower it to my side.

"I-I always come up here to get away from Sakura. Our teacher's let me us out early." I signed and put my gun in the front of my pants and let my wife beater cover the handle. "You know that the teachers are looking for you stupid ass?" I snorted, as I looked away.

"Why do you think I have been hiding up here all this time?" Sasuke walked over to the fence that was at the edge of the school and leaned against it.

"I thought you were going to get high with your friends. Where are they anyways?" I shrugged my shoulders. Why is it any of his business anyways.

"Beats me, they took off to our boss after we smoked."

"Boss?" I glared at him.

"Why do you even care?" Just like that, the bell rang and Sasuke just stood there. "Whatever, I will see you tomorrow that is I'm not suspended." I grabbed my bag and began to walk pass him when he grabbed my arm making me stop.

"You better stop fucking with me in class or you will get me into trouble." I snatched away from him and got in his face. "Listen sweet cheeks, don't ask me any question that you have no right to know about." Just like that I pushed him away and walked out the door and the stormed to the exit door that leaded up to the roof top.

Spov

I stared after Naruto, as he left. I saw something in his eyes that did not make any sense. It was like he was unhappy about his life he was living in, but why he did chose to be a gang member, right?

To be continued


	8. 25 gran

Spov

School was finally out since I made my way outside to then parking lot with Sakura hanging onto my arm and my friends right beside me. The sound of a motorcycle caught my attention, as I turned and saw Naruto and his gang pulling out of the parking lot. Naruto turned and looked right at me as I stared right back; he signs and put his helmet on. He heats up the gas by keep one hand on the break and he geared the gas making a loud sound that Sakura covered her ears.

Naruto then let go of the break and took off right pass us with Garra and Neji right behind them. I really kept my eyes on Naruto, as slid around the corner and onto the main street and took off down the road.

"I don't see why Ino liked him. Ino and I were best friends before she started hanging out with Naruto." Sakura looked right at me. "They dated for a few months before she cheated on him with someone better than him and she said that they slept together three days after she cheated on him." Sakura then started laughing. What was so funny about that? Sakura caught her breath and gave me a kiss on the lips. "I will see you later baby." Sakura made her way over to her car swinging her hips like a penguin. I rolled my eyes, as I walked over to the football field. Sakura's cheerleading practice was canceled, so she can go home early, but it would be a little nice for my own girlfriend to stay there and cheer on me.

"You know man; I just don't see what you like about Sakura." Shikamaru said, as he followed me to the field. He was not on the team, but I was his only ride home, so he has no chose but to stay there until practice is over.

"Who said I liked her?" I asked, as I walked into the gym to the locker room.

"Man that just does not make any sense. Why are you still going out with her if you don't like her?"

I walked to my locker and put in the code. "We are known, as the 'Golden couple' in the school; you know the whole captain of the football team going out with the head cheerleader."

Shika signs and sat down, as I got ready for practice. "You are such a drag."

"Yeah I know." I put my shirt on and turned to him. "Hey what's the deal with Naruto?"

Shikamaru's eyes widen. "Why do you want to know?"

I slammed my locker shut and sat down right next to him. "I saw something in his eyes today when I found him on the roof. There was sadness in his eyes."

"Oh boy, umm well; you know that Naruto's parents were killed right?" How could I forget that?

"Yep."

"Well his mom was Japanese and his father was really a Latino." What? Naruto is half and half. No wonder he knows Spanish. "Are you sure you want to hear this. You might feel bad for him then hate him."

"Yes, I want to know why he has a stick up his ass 24/7." Shika chuckled.

"Like you don't?"

"I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Just tell me."

"Okay, I will tell you tonight. Just meet me at the park at 6-o-clock. Just like that he stood up and walked out of the gym. Damn it.

Npov

I threw the guys on top of the hood of his car and started punching him over and over again until his face was swollen. Garra and Neji were taking stuff out of his car; something that might be useful to sale.

I grabbed the guy the collar of his shirt and pulled him up so he can look me in the eyes.

"You made a deal with Orochimaru; 25gran and yet you still don't have it." I hissed at the guy. My boss Orochimaru helps this fucker kill a murder who murdered his wife and Orochimaru asked for 25 gran. He gave him two weeks to get the money, but he didn't, so this was his punishment.

"Please tell him I will get the money. Just give me little more time." I started laughing just as a scene for the guys, but I really felt bad for him. I really wished that I did not have to do this.

"Sorry man but it's up to him." I pulled him off the car and threw him in the back seat. I threw the keys I took from him and threw them at Garra. "You drive this piece of shit."

Spov

It was not easy to convince my dad to let me go out, but I managed to, so here I was in the park waiting for Shikamaru to come. I sat there on the bench for about ten minutes before I heard him coming up right behind me. I smiled. "You're late." I called out looking over my shoulder. Shikamaru had his hand tucked into his pocket, as he walked my way.

"My mother." Was all he said before sitting down right next to me. I turned my body to face.

"So, tell me the story."

To be continued


	9. Naruto's pass

Spov

"Okay, start at the beginning." I said giving him on full attention.

Shikamaru inhaled and exhaled before beginning the story. "We all knew Naruto, as just a normal kid around this town. He was sweet and honest about everything, but start at the very beginning before Naruto came into the picture. Naruto's mom met his dad when she was beaten nearly to death. He found her on the road in a dark empty ally. She was laying there in her own blood just barely alive. His dad, even though he was a gang member took care of her. He treated he wounds, gave her a place to stay, and gave her food. They both fell in love after a few days being together. When she got pregnant with Naruto his father quit the gang. You know it's not easy getting out of a gang without a punishment. They beat the holy hell out of his dad, but he was still alive. Naruto was then born and they thought things were getting, but they were wrong. Orochimaru found out about the pregnancy and track them down. Naruto was hiding behind the couch holding a blanket when his mother was shot right in the head. His dad was taking a very bad beating. Orochimaru told him that Naruto will join the gang no matter what. Then they left him there to die. He died right there in the middle of the floor with Naruto in his arms. Orochimaru came back for Naruto and took him. He trained Naruto, beat him, taught him how to use a gun, and fight. Then that's how we know Naruto from there."

I was in shocking hearing this story. Naruto didn't have a choice, his parents were killed and that bastard took him away. I feel, so bad for Naruto. I been such an ass to him that I didn't know what he was going through. I stood up from the beach. "Where are you going?"

I look back at Shikamaru. "Home to think." I then took off running in the dark.

Npov

I was sitting on the hood of the car that I was fixing with a picture of me with my parents holding my baby sister, Lora. I wonder how she was doing. I left her with my favorite kindergarten teacher right after my parents died. I have not seen her since that day I gave her away and was taken under Orochimaru's wing. I smiled at the picture and gave it a kiss before sticking it back in my pocket. I lay down onto the creeper and rolled under the car to fix the rust holes.

"Oh Naruto."

I heard his creepy voice. Someone grabbed my foot and pulled me out from under the car. Orochimaru along with Kabuto smirking down at me. "_We got a job for you."_

Spov

I sat on my bed with a box set right in front of me. I was too nervous to open it. I have not opened it in twelve years. With shaky hands I forced the top open. My eyes then met the thousands of picture of me and Naruto back in our childhood days. I was Naruto's first friend; we talked all the time, but there was something's he was not allowed to me thanks to his dad that I never met in my life. Naruto and I hanged out every day after school. He and I were in separable though until his parents were killed. He didn't come to school for days, but when he returned after a week; he was whole new Naruto. He would get into fights with kids on the play ground, curse at the teacher, and sneak out of class. This all happened when we were five. I didn't what the happened to him then until tonight. I finally understand what happen to my best friend and believe it or now; I want him back. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get the old Naruto back.

Npov

I stood there in front of the yard with my gun was in the face of the man that I beat the holy hell out of again. This fucker just stabbed me with his pocket knife right on my shoulder and it hurts like a mother fucker. Blood was dripping off my hand, as I put the head right on his forehead

"Do you have it now or not and if you stab me again; I won't hesitate to kill you."

The man was stuttering. "I-I don't u-u-under s-s-stand what you're saying." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have it now or not and if you stab me again; I won't hesitate to kill you." I repeated in Japanese for the fucker.

"No, I'm sorry!" I got down on his knee and my gun slowly followed his every move. I can hear Orochimaru laughing behind me.

"Enough Naruto."

I signed and lowered my gun to my side and backed up for him. I walked over to Neji and Garra putting my hand over my wound to stop most of the bleeding.

"This shit is getting crazy?" I whispered to them.

"Naruto, we have worse."

"NO! PLEASE DON'T" Then two shots were fired.

Spov

Once again, Naruto was not here. He has not been at school for four days now and I'm getting pissed about it. Mrs. Fern was talking about acid when the sound of the door opening caught my attention. Everyone turned to the door and saw Naruto walking in with his books in one hand. Mrs. Fern glared at him.

"Nice to join us ; I have four days of work for you, so take you seat."

"Great." Naruto mutter before walking over to our table and sat down right next to me.

"Now then as I was saying the- I blocked her out, as I turned to Naruto.

"Where the fuck were you?"

Naruto chuckled. "Glad to know that you notice my absents."

I rolled my eyes. "Because of you; I got stuck with all the work you son of bitch."

Naruto turned to me with a smirk. "Want me to kiss you to make you feel better?" He laughed. Anger boiled and gave him a good hard punch on the shoulder right then he cried. "Ow son of bitch!" I then notice that his shoulder was wrapped up, but now with blood coming right though the bandage.

I don't know what happen, but I grabbed his arm and undid the bandage.

"Mr. Uchiha, is there a problem?" I ignored her pulled the bandage off and there was a wound on his shoulder. It was stitched up, but now because of my punch I reopened the wound.

"Oh my god Naruto I'm so sorry."

Naruto looked at his wound. "It's nothing; I will live."

But I didn't take it, as I looked up at the teacher. "Mrs. Fern, I'm taking Naruto to the nurse."

To be continued


	10. I'm sorry

Npov

Sasuke was acting kind of weirs, as we were down to the nurse. I had all my books in my good arm, as he was holding his against his chest like a school girl. He offered to hold my books, but I declined. Sasuke never acted like this since we were kids, so it was kind of weird. We continue to walk in silence when Sasuke was the one who broke the silence.

"What happen to you?" He asked looking at my blood arm. Some of the blood was dripping on the floor; boy the janitor is going to be pissed about cleaning that up, but in a way it's kind of funny if you were a girl. I chuckled at the thought before returning to the question that Sasuke just asked not a second ago.

I shrugged my shoulder, as I answered. "I got stabbing in the shoulder when I was climbing over a fence. No big deal." I heard Sasuke sign.

"Naruto, what the hell happen to you? When we were friends; you were a total different person, but then you turned into a jackass." Fire boiled through my veins, as I came to a complete stop and caught his arm making him stop as well. I even left a bloody hand pint on his arm, but I didn't remove my hand, as I glared at him.

"Are you serious? Are you really fucking asking that? You haven't seen your fucking parents die in front of your eyes, Sasuke! You think this is easy for me! I didn't know my parents, as long as you did you son of bitch! Yes, we were friends, but you turned your back on me when my parents died nor did you even ask why I was doing all those things in the first place!" I yelled in his face and for the first time ever; I saw fear in his eyes: good. I grind my teeth together and let go of his arm. "Go back to class Sasuke, I can find my own way."

Just like what he did to me twelve years ago; I turned my back on his and walked away. "Naruto wait!" I hear him yell out. I can even hear his foot step running after me. "Naruto: please." I continued to walk until I reached nurses office with him still following me. I pushed the door open and saw Ms. Light sitting behind her desk crying her eyes out. Sasuke slammed in behind me and saw the view. Sasuke stepped around me to get in front.

"Ms. Light." The sound of her name made her jump and quickly whipped her tears away. "Is everything alright?"

Ms. Light looked up at us and shook her head 'no'. "My brother died last night." She whispered. "He was shot twice, one in the head and one in the chest. I found out this morning when they found his body on the side an empty ally." My body then became tense.

'Oh shit.'

Spov

Damn that sucks, knowing her only brother was murdered. I was not sure if she will be able to focus on Naruto right now, but what caught my attention was that Naruto became tense. Did he know about the death of her brother and was he part of it.

"Ummm you know what, my injury is not that serious, so I'm going back to class." Just like that he turned and ran down the hall. I gave Ms. Light one last look before taking off for Naruto. I didn't see Naruto any more, as I was running down the hall, but the sound of his voice made me stop right there in the middle of the hall.

"You killed him! Now the school is going to think I having to do with this...don't tell me to calm down...whatever."

I didn't understand what he was saying, but I knew it was not good. His voice was coming from the bathroom, so I slowly walked in. Naruto was banging his head against the wall over and over.

"Naruto." I spoke out to him stopping. "I'm sorry that I turned my back on you." I whispered, for some reason I didn't want to talk about what happen last night. "It's that you changed, so much after you parents died and you didn't come and talk to me about it."

"You didn't try." Naruto whispered. "You didn't even trying asking me. Just that one day; you turned you back on me." I felt quilt grow inside me as I stared at him.

"Naruto you don't –" Naruto cut me off, by giving me a death glare over his shoulder.

"I don't want to hear it Sasuke! You never even cared about anyone, but yourself to impress your father!" I stared at him shocked.

"That's not tru-"

"Oh cut the bullshit will yeah. It's true, Sasuke. You are dating Sakura the girl that you despised since we were kids, you are not hanging out with your friends beside Shikamaru who is your next door neighbor, and the icing on the cake, you listen to your father to not be friends with me all because I lost my parents. I always though making him notice you that you don't even know that he is running your life. I don't need your fucking pity Sasuke. I don't live in a fake life like you do. I live in the real world that people can make mistakes, not in a world that the world has to be so damn perfect. _Entiendes_?" Just like that he walked out of the bathroom leaving me there all shocked and hurt. I backed up against the wall and pulled my knees to my chest. It hurt so much just hearing him say that; maybe because it's true. My father was running my life and I'm letting him. He was the reason I turned my back on Naruto and looked what happened.

For the first time ever in years I started to cry. What is wrong with me? Why am I acting like such a girl about crying over this, but his words cut me deep.

It was all my fault that I last him in the place. "I'm sorry Naruto."

To be continued


	11. Have to talk to Naruto

Spov

For the pass few days Naruto has not talked to me. He ignores me during Chemistry, not making an eye connect with me, or even made one sight insalt about me or anyone else in my group. Days went on to weeks, I didn't know he would last this long not talking to me. To be honest I was going crazy. I could even hang out with my friends without glaring at one of them. Three is way to long without Naruto talking to me, so I'm going to be the one talking to him, so here I was standing right next to his locker waiting for him.

I can feel other student staring at me, as they walk by. I just gave them my famous Uchiha glare making turn away from me. I have been waiting for almost ten minutes and still no Naruto. The ringing sound of the warning bell went off.

"Damn it." I cured under my breath, as pushed myself off the lockers and made my way to my classroom. Naruto can't ignore me forever and I'm going to make a damn good promise that I will get him to talk to me.

I walked into my first period class which was art class. Inside I saw one of Naruto's gang buddy's sitting at there table in the back looking bored with his eyes closed. What the hell was his name again...Kira? Kila? Kida? Kiba? Kiba! That's it. Maybe he will tell me where Naruto is. Not even thinking about it twice I stormed over to him. I bet he heard me coming since his eyes open and looked right at.

I was now standing right in front of him looking down at him. "What do you want Uchiha?" He asked reclosing his eyes and lean back against the chair.

I lean forward, so one can hear me. 'Where is Naruto?" I whispered.

Kiba yawned. "Why do you cared? You caused enough damaged to him already." He said in a borning tone that made me start shaking in anger, as I leaned in and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Where is he?" I asked one more telling him that I was serious. Kiba realize that I'm not giving him much of chose when he sign.

"Fine, he is not here today. He is at work at the atmo shop. Its not that far; about fifthteen minutes away in our neighborhood. You know, the one where rich people don't go to since it's dirty and you don't want your car to get stolen." I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"Just give me the address." I demanded. Kiba rolled his eyes and pulled out a sheet of paper. He wrote the address down and handed it to me. I looked around and took it.

"I didn't give that to you." I understood what he meant, as I turned away from him and walked out the door before the teacher walked in.

This will be the first time ever skipping school, but I had to do this. I have to talk to Nartuo. Before I could walk out the door, I heard a pair of high heels hitting the surface of the floor.

"Sasuke-kun?" I stopped and slowly to meet Sakura kinda running since she trys not to fall. She then stopped right in front of me. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Was all I said before turning back to face the school entrence, but Sakura caught my arm making me stop again.

"Wait, where?"

"None of your business Sakura."

"Oh well then can I come with you?"

I just gave her a simple answer. "No." I snatched my arm away from her making her let go. She didn't follow me out to my car, as I hit the unlock button making my car beep and the headlights blink. I opened the door and threw my bookbag in the back seat of the car.

I stepped inside my car and copy the address on my GPS. This is my last chance he might even talk to me.

To be continued


	12. What are we

Spov

I pulled up to the Auto Body Shop and took nice my surroundings. This place was so sorry and sad that it made me feel guilty for acting like the gold person around here with my car here. I inhaled and held my breath until I got out of the car. I looked around and saw people just staring at me like I was crazy for even being here. I can hear cars being tested and some being fixed. I through the large door way where there was about fifth teen people just focus on their work, so they can go home faster.

I cannot just stand there forever like a dumbass, so I made my way inside. I was stop by a man with a manager shirt on. He glared down at me, as I stepped back a little to give us a little space.

"May I help you?"

Okay I can do this, just ask for Naruto. "Umm yes, I'm looking for my friend Naruto; is he here?"

"Yes he is, but he is busy at the moment." No, no, I'm not going to take this. I did not ditch school to come here for nothing. I'm going to do what I came here for.

"Sir please, I really need to talk to him." He signs and looks back into the garage.

"_Naruto, someone is here to see you!"_

"Who is it?"

I heard Naruto's voice somewhere inside that made my heart quicken.

"Didn't say, just get your ass out here and talk to him, so he can leave!"

The man turned back to me. "He will be right out." He turned and walked back into the garage leaving me standing here. Not a second later I saw Naruto walking out from behind car whipping his hands with a towel. Naruto froze when he saw me. He stuck his towel in his pocket and walked right over to me.

"What are you doing here Sasuke? Should you be at school right now?" I just gave him a glare and punched him in face. "Ouch, son of bitch Sasuke what was that for?" I can hear people laughing behind him. Naruto spun around and yelled something out in Spanish that I didn't understand, but the men went back to work. Naruto then slowly turn back to me. "Okay is that what your here for, just a punch?"

I cross my arms against my chest. "No, you ass fucker; I came here to confront about not talking to me. A month is enough, Naruto I'm tired of you not talking to me."

He gave me a confused look. "Why do you want me to talk to you anyways? Don't you have your football team to talk to pretty boy."

I growled through my teeth, as I got in his face. "Talk to me like we are the same people, not as opposites." I'm sick and tired of him thinking that we are different. Last time I checked we were both human beings here. I looked around him and saw other people just looking at us. "Can we talk in private?" Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"Come on." Naruto walked me into the forest right by the shop. We weren't that far since I can still see my car and the shop.

"Okay, we are along: what?" Here we go.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for everything. I saw not there for you when your parents died-" He then cut me off.

"Look Sasuke, I appreciate the apology, but it's too late." Now I cut him off by grabbing the front of his shirt to get him face to face with me.

"No it's not, look into my eyes. I'm telling the truth." I whispered. I then continued on with the speech. "Naruto, I was scared. I know Uchiha's never get scared, but I was. I thought I lost my best friend when you changed. I didn't want to leave you, but yes; my father did tell me to stay away from you and I followed his demand." My fisted balled even tighter around his shirt. "Naruto please, your right; I am a fake and trying to put on show for my family and everyone else. I put in so much pain that you stayed in the gang when I could have talked you out of it." Tears then formed in my eyes. Naruto's eyes became shocked. "I hated you in the beginning because I saw how much you change, but I realized that it was all my fault, so please Naruto let back into your lif-"

I didn't know what the hell was happening, but Naruto's lips were against mine and for some reason, it felt so good. His lips were soft and warm that it made my body shiver. I slowly closed my eyes and leaned in to deepen the kiss, but it all ended quick when Naruto pulled back.

"I forgive you Sasuke, but I'm trapped in this right now because of me." I shook my head 'no' telling him it was not true, but Naruto grabbed my face. "It is Sasuke. I can't get out right now, but I will find a way. I promise."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and he did the same to me. What are we now?

To be continued


	13. Emergency

Spov

I was pacing back and forwarth over in my room trying to get rid of my blush and the smile on my face. I could not believe that I kissed and Naruto and cheated on Sakura, which that part I did not care about much really. I came home to a really pissed off father saying that he got a call from the school saying that I didnt show up to class, but for some reason I was still happy. Am I in love with Naruto? Have I always been in love with him, but just didn't say anything? What am I going to do tomorrow when I see Naruto?

Npov

What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I I feeling like this? I should not be feeling like this toward Sasuke at all. All I have to do is fuck him; not have feelings for him. How am I going to face him tomorrow, so to clear my mind; I am in Garra's car in passerage seat screaming insults at readom people who we drive pass. I leaned out the window when we were driving pass a group of soccer plays.

"NICE CIRCLE YOU SOCCAR FAGGOT!" Neji was laughing the back seat along with Garra driving.

I saw a mother walking with her child next. "SANTA DOSE NOT EXCIST!"

Then there was a group of cheer leader's along with Sakura. "YOU ARE ALL FAKE ASS FUCKERS! YEAH!" I scared the hell out of them which was kinda funny watching them bump into each other and fall to the group.

The boys and I started laughing, as I leaned back against the seat. Garra continued to drive, as he looked over at me.

"So what happen between you and the Uchiha?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I smile went away, as turned to face out the window.

"Get your introments out when we get to the house and I will sing it becuase all these's thoughts are coming back to me and I need to let it out." I looked over my shoulder at Neji. "Call Kiba and tell him to meets us at the house." I then turned and faced the outside world.

**At the house**

The sound of music was going through my ears, as I stood there in in front of the mic and my guitar ready. I the right note I began to sing.

_**Song/** __thoughts_

_**I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency**_

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

_I was sitting in the playgroud glaring at my so call friends hanging out with the popular kids and just did even bother to ask me my problems or ask me about my parents death._

**If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.**

_I remembered all the times I picked on him and his friends to get closer to him._

This is an emergency  
So are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this  
it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
[To talk about it]

_I didn't talk to him when we started high school in our freshmen year. I would look at him and glare him when he looks at me making him look away. I didn't blame him for not talking to me since I was in a gang.  
**  
Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)**_

_I would see him cry sometimes even if he dose not believe that he is. Why should he be crying? He has everything, as I got something that will get me killed. I deserve to die.  
**  
So you give up every chance you get  
just to feel new again  
I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency**_

And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

_I would still catch him looking at me every now and then_

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this

But it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
[to talk about it?]

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)

Scars, they will not fade away.

_All my bruises, wounds, and bullet scars will never fade away and they will haunt me for the rest of my life._

No one cares to talk about it, can we talk about it?

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)

I stopped the music and signed. Neji who is my base looked at me.

"Dude that is deep."

"I know." I whispered. Not a seond later; my phone rings. "Yeah."

"Naruto, I got a job for you." Shit.

**To be continued**


	14. Battle

Spov

I was sitting at the dinner table with my parents along with Sakura who was just stuffing her face with food. Lucky for me that I was not paying any attention to her at all or I word be grossed out. All through the meal I was thinking about Naruto. I have not stopped thinking about him since that kiss. All day school today, Naruto was acting a bit strange that it was worrying me. Naruto was jumpy during class, getting upset easily, and to top it off, Naruto would not talk to me or anything. When I tried to talk to him he would either ignore me or keep his distance from me.

It bothered me through the whole day of school, so I invited Sakura over to get my mind off of things. My parents were laughing along with Sakura, as I stared out the window still holding my fork. I wonder Naruto was doing right now?"

Npov

I was running down of the hall of the house with Garra and Neji with men yelling after us. We ran around the corner, as I was cringing onto a bag filled with money and drugs. I shot the last three bottles from my gun before reloading it and tucking it in my back pants.

"Split up!" Garra called and both Neji and Garra went down two separate halls, as I continue straight. I duke down, as I heard gun fire.

"Shit." I hissed.

Thirdpov

The night was quiet and people were asleep, as Garra came running out of the house, by slamming into the wall. Neji was by his side a second later by jumping off the roof top of the house. Their rivals were shooting at them from the top of the house, but kept missing them.

"Where is Naruto?" Neji asked, as him and Garra ran over to their bikes. They were startled by the sound of the glass breaking. They looked to the front of the house and saw that Naruto jumped from the window and landed on his back. He rolled before he got on his feet.

"Shoot the mother fuckers!" A man with a scar on his face yelled out shooting at them. Naruto pushed Neji and Garra over to their bikes, as he ran over to his. Gun fire continues to go off. As the three men hopped on their bike and started their bikes. They warmed up the engine and did a donut, so the back tired turned their bikes around and they let go of the breaks. All three men were racing down the road thinking the fight was over, but they were wrong. Right behind them was two fine ass BMW's right behind them. The passages of the cars were shooting out the window trying to hit Naruto and the others. Naruto glared at the road in front of him, as he strap on the bag and pulled his gun out from his back pants. Garra was on the phone, as Neji pulled his gun, as well.

"Boss, we got it!" I yelled through the phone, as he can be louder then the shooting battle that was going on.

Orochimaru on the other side of the phone chuckled, as he can hear the commotion that was going on. "Good, bring them here, but get rid of our guest that is following you right."

"Yes sir, but-"

"Kill them, NOW!" Naruto was driving all over the place, as he was trying to keep control of his bike and trying to shoot the gun at the same time. He saw Garra nodding at him and Neji; telling him it was game on.

Naruto signed and put his gun back in his pants. "Here we go." The three of them speed of the bikes and slid across the road to make a left turn. They race across the train tracks, but then Naruto stopped. Neji and Garra stopped as well, but Naruto told them to go, as he threw the bag a Neji. Naruto went his way, as the other two went straight.

Naruto heard gun fire, but continued with run right next to the train tracks. He looked at his watch and saw it 11-o-clock. "Where are you? " At the right time there was the sound of the train. He looked forward and saw the light belong to the train. It was bumpy ride along the dirt. Right when he was close enough; he slid across the dirt and pulled out his gun and aimed at the cars tired. He fired three times before he could hit the left tire making the car swirve out of control. Naruto then crank up the gas and took off right pass the BMW; right before it swirve onto the tracks and the train slam into it making a huge explosion.

To go Garra and Neji

The boys dodged ever bullet that was flying right pass them when they heard the explosion.

Neji and Garra looked back and saw the train crashing.

"Son of bitch! What the fuck did we get involved!"

Neji yelled out!

Next day

Spov

"We don't know what caused the crash of this and the death of six men. Two men were in the car when the train crashed right into them. They seemed to have lost control of the there car when they landed on the tracks. The other two bodies where found in a car shot in the head. They were known, as Marco Ford and Leo Fon. They are the FBI most wanted list for drug dealing and murder. The last two where found burned alive tied to a tree. We don't know who made this crime, but the F.B.I will do what they can."

I stared at the TV in the with my bookbag on my shoulder; just about to walk out the door. I sign and left my house yelled bye to my parents.

To be continued


	15. Food fight

Spov

Naruto was paying no attention to me again and it was really pissing me off. In class, as I was trying to make conversation with him; all he dose was give me a sad smile and nod his head. During lunch I was sitting with my group with Sakura hanging onto my arm, as I saw Naruto standing in line waiting to pay for his food. This might be my chance to really talk to him, so I excused myself from the table and walked right up to him.

"We need to talk Uzuamki." I whispered softly for the other's right behind him would not hear us.

"You are causing attention to us." Naruto whispered back and that made me look around to see everyone just looking at us; like, they were waiting for a fight. God we get no respect around here.

I snapped my attention back to Naruto with a glare. "Meet me behind the school at the end of the day." Naruto slid his tray down the register and paid the lunch lady. He picked up his tray and gave a smile.

"Alright, see you then." Naruto walked right pass me to head out the door to the field, but stopped when he saw that it was raining.

"_Over here Naruto!"_ I looked behind me behind me and saw Naruto gang sitting ten table's away from my group. Naruto smiled at them and made his way to join them. I sign walked back over to my table. Sakura looked up at me concerned.

"What was that about with Uzuamki?" I shook my head; giving her the hint that I don't want to talk about it. I sat right down and started playing with my apple that didn't bother eating. "I'm having a party tomorrow at my house if you guys want to come." Sakura smiled at the group, as they all smiled back. Sakura gives out great party that would always get wild.

"I hope the cops won't bust us again." Shikamaru said, as he massages his shoulder.

"Then where's the fun in that?" I didn't even bother looking at her; instead I was looking at Naruto who was laughing with his friends, but sneak a glance at me. "Are you coming Sasuke?" Sakura warm breath was against my neck.

"Maybe." I sat there playing with my apple when I heard a kid yell.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Out of no of where food was flown from different direction of the cafeteria. I heard Sakura screaming behind I spun around and held back laughing when I saw Sakura's face being covered in chocolate pudding.

I looked forward and saw a pizza coming right at me that made me duke under the table. I saw Naruto laughing, as he threw his apple sauce at Garra. He and his group was coving in food when the principle came walking in.

"ENOUGH, EVERY WILL STAY HERE AND CLEAN THIS UP RIGHT NOW!" He then turned his attention to Naruto and two police officers came up behind the principle. "Mr. Uzumaki, come with me right now with me!" Naruto sign and followed behind the officer's and principle.

I crawled out from under the table and stared at the door Naruto disappeared behind. "Naruto"

Npov

What did I do now? I didn't start that stupid food fight, but I was part of it. The principle guards me outside to the field and came right outside of the bathroom that was used during gym class or football games. Right on the wall of the bathroom was our gang symbol, but there were some mistakes to it. "Do you mind explaining this?" I blinked at him for a moment before looking back at the wall.

"I didn't do this." The principle glared at me and crossed his arms.

"Why don't I believe that? It looks like yours."

"Look I have proof that I didn't do this." I said looking at him.

"Go ahead." I lifted up the sleeve of my shirt and showed him the tattoo. "The Blood symbol has six pointed stars, but we have only five. The five stars with two pitchforks coming out the top. This one has six and with two arrows. Nobody in the Blood would make that kind of mistakes."

The principle looked at me before looking at the officers. "Your free to go."

To be continued


	16. Stood up

Npov

I stood behind the school leaning against the wall waiting for Sasuke to come. After the little seen with the principle and his body guards; I just skipped the rest of the day of school. I went to work about three hours before heading back to the school to keep my promise to Sasuke which I didn't really do. I waited there for about three hours, but still no Sasuke.

"Where the hell is he?" I asked myself, as I saw the sun was setting. "I give up." I sign before walking to the parking lot and hopped onto my motorcycle. "I might, as well just to his house."

I started my bike and speed out of the parking lot to. I made a right turn to Sasuke's and speed down to rich vill.

Spov

I was sitting on my bed with a book open in front of me. This book kind of relates to Naruto and I; it was called the 'Perfect Chemistry' **(Sorry I just had to put that in, ok continue)** I was so into the book that I didn't want to put it down. The character relate to Naruto and I; like, this girl Brittney, she was going to through high school acting like the golden child with a perfect like, but then she falls in love with a Latino Gang member, Alex. Right now I feel like I'm the girl and Naruto is the boy. He is a gang member with a poor life and I act like my life is perfect.

My thoughts went off when I heard the door bell, but didn't bother getting up since I know mom and dad will get it.

I went to reading the book when I heard father down stair.

"Don't come back here again you brat and don't near my son again!" Then the door slammed. I raised an eyebrow wondering what that was about.

I slam my book with a 'pop' and got off the bed then made my way down to the kitchen where mother and father was. I walked in and my mother gave me a welcome smile.

"Hello Sasuke, dinner is almost ready. Take a seat and I will make your plate." I wasn't really hungry at the point.

"Thanks mom." I turned to my dad who was ready his newspaper. "Umm father. Who was at the door?" I asked sitting down across from him. Father snickered and folded his newspaper up.

"Someone from your school from the other side of town; someone by the name of Uzumaki." My heart stop right there and then, I forgot that I told Naruto to meet me after school, but I didn't show because of the rain. Naruto did and I ditched him. Fuck! "He told me to give you his number, but I hate being told what to do by some poor and I threw it in the garbage. I stared at him completely frozen, as mother walked over to us with our food.

"Here we are." She set a plate of salad right in front of me along with grilled chicken. My father and mother dug in, as I sat there in shock. I lean against my chair to think. 'Okay, Sasuke calm down. It's not the end of the world. Oh yeah it will if Naruto does not talk to me. I have to get that number!' I stood up and went to the fridge to get something to drink, but what I was really going after was the number in the trash right next to me.

I grabbed a tea green and stood behind the trash can. I unscrew the lid and took a drink out of it. I drop the lid without my parents notice. I looked down and saw a paper with Naruto's name on it. I lean down and grabbed the lid along with grabbing the number from the trash.

I stuck it in my pocket and walked over to the sink to wash my hands and lid.

"Sasuke." Father called out to me.

"Yes father?"

"Stay away from that kid. He is bad news and he will be a bad influents on you and your work. I don't want you to embarrass this family." I killed the water and turned to him.

"Father, he is my partner in Chemistry."

He grabbed his drink and brought it up to his lips. "I will take care of that." He said and took a drink. My blood began boiling with anger.

"I will be fine. I can take care of myself." I hissed through my teeth at my dad which was something I never done.

Dad glared up at me and slammed in glass down on the table. "If I see you with that Japanese Latino boy again, you will be home schooled! Do you understand?" I just glared at him and ran up to my room. I slammed the door behind me and locked it. I threw myself onto my bed and buried my face in the pillow.

I stayed there for at least five minutes before walking over to my cell phone. I flipped it open and pulled out paper before punching in the number. I held the phone up to my ear, as it was ringing on other end of the line until someone picked up.

"_Hello."_ The guy spoke spanish, but it wasn't Naruto.

"Umm hi, I'm looking for Naruto. This is Sasuke Uchiha." I answered. I then heard whispering on the other line.

"Guys shut up. It's the Uchiha, now shut the fuck up!"

There was a pause for a moment before an answer. "_Hello Sasuke, Naruto is not here at the moment."_ Well damn it.

"Do you know where he is?"

"He went to that new bar with Garra and some other friends. He won't be back until late."

Double shit, well at least he was nice enough to tell me where he was.

"Well let me give you the number to my cell phone. Please give it to him." I can hear laughing on the other side of the line.

"_Don't worry Sasuke I will gave him the number, what is it?"_

Npov

Got it feels good to let loss after everything that was going on. I drinking a nice cold beer with three girls trying to get me to look at them, but I just ignored them. I leaned against the cushion of the booth when I felt my phone vibrate. I groaned and reached into my pocket to get out.

I pressed the 'send' button before pressing it against my ear.

"_Hello."_ I asked, as I reached for my beer.

"_Sup man it Neji, listen I got a call from Sasuke Uchiha."_ I didn't hear on word he said since it was loud.

"Speak up man, it's hard to hear you over this damn music!"

"I got a call from Sasuke Uchiha."

I paused, he called? "_He gave me his number for you to call him."_ I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Thanks man."

I then ending the conversation by pressing the end button.

To be continued


	17. Club

Spov

I didn't want to stay with my father after hearing him arguing and complaining about Naruto for about an hour, so I decided to go out with the guys to clear my head. I was sitting in the back seat with Shikamaru, Lee, and Sakura who just happen to be at Lee's house and took it upon her to go with us.

Sakura has been talking none talk when she stepped into the car and it just annoyed the hell out of me. All that time in the car; all I was thinking about was that kiss that Naruto and I shared and the fact that I stood Naruto up. I sign and smacked my forehead against my head, as I started to notice that we are not on our side of town. I leaned in between the driver and passenger seats.

"Shika, where are we going?" He looked over his shoulder and smiled at me.

"To this new club that opened for teenagers in high school, no parents or anyone under 21 is allowed to go in. I hear about it in class from those Latino gang members, so why not go." Is he crazy? We would be kicked out the moment someone that goes to this side of town and our school notice us.

"That's crazy Shika." I whispered to him.

"Yeah well it's time to loosen up a bit, so sit back and shut up." I sign and leaned back against the seat where continued to talk. Oh god, help me.

~X~

This club wasn't really that bad. They got good music, it was dark, and I didn't see anyone from our school yet, so we were good for right now. Sakura and Lee were unbelievably drunk, as Shika was a bit tipsy at the moment. I just I'm going to be the driver tonight. I sat there on the stool at the bar drinking my root beer when heard laughing behind and I recognized it really well, Naruto's gang.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Naruto with his bandana drunk with two women sitting on each side of him and that kind of pissed me off. One of the member's saw me and smirked.

"Hey look who we have her e, the rich kids from other side of town."

He yelled out in a drunken voice. He caught the attentions of Naruto and my guess is Neji. Naruto looked shocked to see me here on this side of town. I saw him get up from the booth leaving the two women there disappointed.

"Knock it off Kiba." Naruto called out to him before walking over to me. I spun around in the stool to face him completely. "What are you doing here on this side of town Sasuke, it is dangerous." I glared at him.

"Why do you care? Go back to your sluts." I said before turning and against the bartender for a beer. I felt Naruto's hand grab my shoulder; making me turns and faces him.

"Why are you pissed of Uchiha? You're the one who ditched me. I stood outside for about three hours waiting for you like you asked, but you didn't show. I had the guts to go to your house to see if you were there, but that piece of shit father of yours told me to piss off and never come near you again." I stared at his anger for a few seconds before turning away.

That was hard to hear that he knew I ditched, but I didn't mean too. I just forgot. The bartender set my beer down in front of me and with greed; I took it.

I heard Naruto say 'whatever' and turned and walked away from me. I spun around in my chair and yelled after him. "Yeah walk away Naruto, that's what you good at!" I regretted saying that to him the moment it came out of my mouth.

That made him come to a halt and gave me a death glare over his shoulder. He then made his way back to me.

"I run away? I RUN AWAY! You're the one who gave up on me when we were kids!" I didn't want to hear with.

"Stop." I whispered to him.

"You were the one who wants to be the perfect child." Tears were now forming in my eyes. I'm such a girl.

"Please stop." I begged this time, but he just went on saying something that hurt me the most.

"And you're the one who ditched me at school, so you can get home to daddy, so don't tell me that I walk away all the time! _UNDERSTAND!"_ Just like that he turned his back on me again. I could not take it. I had to get out of here. I slammed my beer down along with money that can cover it before racing out the door.

Npov

I saw Sasuke run out of the club and guilt shot through my body. I am such an ass to yell at him like that, but he can't say things that he does not understand. I sign and walked back over to my booth where the others are.

"I'm going home. See you bitches later." I didn't wait for them to answer; I just walk out the club. I have been drinking, but I can still drive. I climbed onto my bike and started the engine. I hearted up the engine and took off to my house which was about fifth teen minutes away.

The wind felt good blowing through my hair, as I speeding down the road until I came to my house.

I parked my bike in the garage and walked inside where Neji was counting out money on the coffee table. Neji looked up at me and I saw something was wrong in my eyes. I reached to the front of my pants and pulled out my gun. I removed the ammo before setting down on the table

"Something wrong man

Spov

I stood outside of the bar with my head against the wall. I was breathing slowly and study when I felt someone come up right behind me. I spun around to see Sakura there with a drunken smile on her face.

I need to forget Naruto and what happen just twenty minutes ago. I grabbed Sakura and pushed her against the wall. My mouth crushed over hers, as her hands went to my shoulders to pull me closer to her. Our moth tangled, as I lifted her up against the wall making her legs wrap around my waist. 'I need to forget. I need to, but I can't do this.' I though, as I separated my lips from hers and went to her neck. This does not feel right. I feel like I'm betraying Naruto even though we are not together, but I still can't do this to him. I pulled away from Sakura's neck and set her down on the ground.

"What are you doing?" She asked fixing her dress.

"I can't do this anymore Sakura, I'm sorry I just can't." I saw the anger in Sakura's eyes.

"YOU CAN DO THIS TO ME YOU FUCKER! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! WE ARE THE GOLDEN COUPLE!" Whatever, I just around and walked away. "YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS YOU BASTARD!"

Npov

I was under a lot of stress today and I can tell Sasuke was too by the way he was acting today. Sasuke and I had a test in Chemistry class and he looked like he was not even trying which is kind of weird. Sakura would glare at him, as he would just walk right pass her. Right after school; I heard Sasuke saying that he was not feeling well for football practice, so he went home. I knew I was the cause it, so I have to make things right. I went to his house right after school and saw that no one was home besides him. Okay that good, I can actually talk to him.

I parked my bike in the woods so no one can see it before walking to the front of the door. I raised my hand and hesitate to knock on a single door. I knock my head with my fist before knocking on his door.

I can hear motion coming to the door when it opens and it showed me very sad Sasuke who looked also shocked.

"Naruto?"

To be continued


	18. Hope to god

Npov

I didn't know how long Sasuke and I were staring at each other, but I knew it was more than five minutes. Sasuke mouth was open like a fish, as he was looking at me. I snapped my figure to get him out of dream land that his mind wonders into.

"Is anyone home in that head up in there?" I said in joking voice until his eyes blind and looked at me with a glare.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, as he cross his arms across his chest.

I felt guilty for what I said to him, but I was just telling the truth. "Look I just want to talk to you. Can I come in?"

He gave me a look of doubt at first, but then he looked around right pass me like he was looking for someone before grabbing the front of my shirt and tugged me in.

I stood by the door frame a little shocked, but ward off in seconds. "Slow down there Sasuke. " I said, as he shut the door.

"What do you want?"

I cleared my throat before beginning to speak. "Look I'm sorry for what I said, I was drunk and stupid and I should not have said that to you. You have been acting weird all day at school, Sakura is glaring at you, you didn't try on your test, and you missed you football practice which is something you never done."

"I felt sick." He argued back, but I didn't believe him.

"No you weren't. Do you mind telling me what happen, so you can be your old self. Then maybe while I'm here; we can do the project to together."

Sasuke didn't say anything before he sign. "Are you thirsty?" I thought about it for a moment before I realized that my throat dry.

"Yeah sure."

"Follow me then." He then made his way to the kitchen, as I followed. I have never been in a huge house before and this place was amazing. There was leather furniture, a huge flat TV, a library, and a pool, damn. Sasuke stop in front of the kitchen and looked at me and eyed my leather jacket along with my bandanna. "You can take your jacket off." He said before continuing on into the kitchen. I slowly entered, as well. I removed my jacket and set it on a chair.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" I said, as I leaned against the kitchen door frame.

Sasuke opened the fridge door and began speaking. "Well, there was last night between you and me-"He said bending over a little to retrieve something from inside the fridge. Me being a perv; I stared at his ass. "Then I broken up with Sakura once we got done making out against the bar wall-"My hand balled up into a fist out jealousy. Sasuke stood with a tea jug in his hand "And to finish it off, I got into a fight with my dad about this whole partners thing." He grabbed two cups and poured tea into both of them.

"I thought this stuff never gets to an Uchiha." I said taking a glass that he offered me and took a sip out of it, as he drank his.

Sasuke waved me into the living room. He sat down and set his glass on the coaster. "The thing between me and Sakura or my father made his angry Naruto. It was what you said to me and you were right." Okay, I heard enough. I walked and sat down right next to him.

"Look Sasuke, what happen to me; was not your fault. I'm not upset about you ditching me, but I was a little sad and-"I cut him off before he can say anything. "It was not your fault about what happen when we were kids. You were listening to your dad and I'm happy about that."

He shook his head with doubt. "If I would have helped then you would not have been in a gang in the first place."

I removed my bandanna which made my hair fall right into my eyes and stroked it back. "Sasuke, I was a gang member the moment my parents were murdered. He took me that same day that I gave my sister to good parents." He looked at me shocked.

"The same day?"

I nod my head. I have never been this honest to anyone about anything. "I lost my sister the day that I lost my parents, but I had to pertect her; I didn't want this kind of life for her. There is not one day that I don't think of her." I sign and look down at the floor. I felt Sasuke lay his head down on my shoulder. I then looked up at the TV. "I never stopped crying." I whispered. "I still think about her; after all these year, wonder what she will be like." I have been asking myself that every day. I looked over at Sasuke who looked like he was in deep thought.

"She will be like you." I chuckled and shook my head.

I looked up at the ceiling. "God, I hope not." Sasuke move or say anything. It was nice having support for the first time in years.

To be continued


	19. I don't want to change

Spov

Hanging out with Naruto like this felt so good. I feel so much better around him. We worked on our project before I decided to get the photos from the shoebox and looked through them. Ever picture we looked we talk about which was good that remembered most of them. I love how his bangs right in front of his eyes. It makes me want to remove it from his vision. Naruto then pulled out a picture that I loved the most. It was us outside of his house with smiles on our faces and our arm around each other's shoulder.

"I remembered this one." Naruto whispered, as he smiled down at the picture. "My dad never found out why we were laughing that day."

I would have thought he would tell his dad when I left his house that day. "You never told him?" He shook his head 'no'.

"Drama started between him and his gang three hours after you left. I knew he didn't have time to hear why we were laughing that point. God, I remembered that we would always take something that was precious to us and buried it in my back yard. That day, my dad came out right after we were done putting soil on top us our stuff. We were laughing, as he continues to ask why we were while we were sitting on a pile of dirt." I laughed at that memory.

"Your parents was killed three days later right?" I asked looking down at my hands.

Naruto sign and got up from the couch. He walked over to the window to look out to the sun set. "Yeah and the same day I hid my sister and forced to join the gang." I wondered what they did to him, as he was living with those bastards.

"What did they do to you Naruto?"

I saw Naruto become tense at that point. "They would beat me up; teach me how to use a gun, and how they tried to change me into something that I'm not. Which they did and I allowed it." I listened to this, as I slowly stood up and walked over to him. I slowly ran my hand up and down his back before wrapping my arms around his waist and laid my head down my his back. "I became something that didn't want to. I made a promise to myself that I would figure out a way to show them they don't own me and that I want to still be me when I died, but I broke my own promise. I-I don't...know who I am...anymore. I don't remember what my parents were like or just someone that has to continue his father's place even if you don't want to." I felt heartbroken from hearing this. Naruto was forced to join a gang right after they killed his parents. They would beat him until he does not know he was. They made my best friend disappear a long time ago and I ran away. I knew the old Naruto is still in him, but he just needs to find it.

"It's going to be okay Naruto."

"I should have died that night Sasuke, like; my parents. He shot them and took me to replace my dad, but now I'm working for him; which to me is fucked up."

I didn't know what to say to that. "I'm sorry Naruto."

"Hn, don't pity me Sasuke. That's the last thing I need from you right now." He signs. "I better go; it's getting late." I didn't want to let him. All I won't to do was take his pain away, but he grabbed my wrist and untangled my arms from around him. He slowly turned around and faced me.

His eyes locked into mine for a brief moment before I slowly leaned up and planted my lips against his. He was still for a moment before relaxing. His arms wrapped around my waist. My arms went around his neck to pull his body closer to me. I have never felt this way when I was with Sakura. I'm so confused about this.

I separated when I heard a car parking in front of the house. "Shit, it's my parents." I felt Naruto remove his arms from around me and felt cold air hit my body making me shake. I turned to see Naruto climbing out of the window. "What are you doing?" I asked, as leaped out of the house and onto the ground.

"The last thing your parents want is a Mexican/ Japanese poor guy in your house. Get my jacket and bandanna." I ran into the kitchen where they were both set and grabbed them. I ran back to the window and handed them to Naruto. He put his jacket and bandanna on before saying bye to me. I watched him, as he took off to the woods. I quickly closed the window and just time too because the front door open revealing my parents.

Npov

I poured my heart out to someone to left me alone; good work Naruto. I should not trust him yet. I climbed onto my bike and watched, as his parents went inside. My cell phone rang when the house door closed. I answered it without looking at the I.D.

"Hello?"

"Speak our language man; anyways I heard you were at the Uchiha's house. How are we looking on the bet?"

Son of bitch! I was too much into my past that I forgot about that damn bet that I made with Kiba. Oh this is not going to be good for a few months.

To be continued


	20. Test grade

Npov

After the conversation with Kiba; I felt worse for playing with Sasuke's emotions, but how could I keep away form if I tried. For the first time in my life; I felt like I was falling for someone. I never had any feelings when I was with Ino; to me it was mostly sex. When it came to Sasuke, I felt so much more. Oh this is going to be bad for me and him.

On the way home, I passed the school. I look back and got an idea. I did a sharp U-turn and drove right into the parking lot of the school. I parked behind the school, so no one from the school drives by and see's my bike.

Breaking into the school was easy since some of the windows were unlock, but breaking into my teacher's room was kind a pain the ass. I was using a bobby pin to unlock it until I heard 'click'

"Got it." I whispered to myself. I yanked the door open and stepped inside. The room was dark, but thanks to the moon; I can see where I'm going.

I walked over to the Mrs. Ferns desk where out Chemistry test was being held; lucky for us that she was not here when we took the test. Iruka was a sub for many classes and I know that he keeps all our work in the desk for our teacher to grade. Unlocking the drawer the same way I unlocked the door to the room. It unlocked easier then the door.

I flipped through the files until I came across the test we took.

Spov

My dad is going to kill me for failing this fucking test. It was the first test of the semester and I fucked up on it already. Oh god I'm dead when I get home. I was laying my head down on the table, as Mrs. Fern was passing out test back out. She came over to my table and set my paper down in front of me. She patted me on the shoulder and told me 'good job'. I was confused for a moment before I heard her commanding Naruto to see him after class.

Why was she being nice to me and pissed at Naruto? I flipped my paper over and saw an A right on top of the paper. This was not my hand writing.

"The fuck?" I looked over at Naruto and saw him slipping a test in his notebook, but I saw my own hand writing on it. The paper had a big fat F on it. Naruto switched my test, he should have gotten the A not me. I leaned in close to him. "What did you do?"

Naruto looked at me shook his head. I will talk to him after class about this.

~X~

I can hear Mrs. Fern going off on Naruto which was suppose to be me, me not him. A second later, Naruto walked out of the classroom and right pass me. I was right on his tail, as he when to his locker.

"Naruto, how could you do that?" Naruto gave me the 'I don't know what you talking about look'. "The test Naruto. Why did you switch the test?" He shrugged his shoulder, as he was looking through his locker. I was getting more pissed by the second. I stormed right in front of him and slammed the locker shut. "Don't ignore the question."

That right there caused people's attention. Naruto sign and put his hands on his hips. "Why does it matter? You got the A, your father is going to be proud of you, and you get to keep your straight A's. Why does it matter?"

I glared right at. "Because you if you get these kinds of grades then you won't be able to go to college-"

"Go to college? Are you kidding me right now?" I just stared at him. "I'm not going to college Sasuke. My life is complicated to even being thinking about it."

"Then change." I whispered to him.

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned away. "Leave it alone Sasuke."

"Naruto-"

"Really, leave it alone." He called out, as he continues to walk away. I stood there against his locker hurt. How can I help him, if he won't let me in.

To be continued


	21. Naruto's home

Spov

I raced to the parking lot with any hope of finding Naruto. Lucky for that he was just now getting on his bike to leave. Ignoring all the stares that people have been putting on me; I ran right over to him.

"Naruto wait." I called out, grabbing everyone's attention, but I didn't care. Naruto looked at me concerned.

"What's up Sasuke?" He asked, as he leaned onto his handle and gave me his full attention.

"Naruto please just think about what you are doing." I said, as I looked around the parking lot to see everyone's eyes staring at us, really?

Naruto signed and started his bike. "Get on." His answered grabbed my attention back to him.

I was a little confused until he handed me a helmet. I stared at the helmet for moment wondering what I should do. "Fuck it." I whispered and put the helmet on. I climbed behind Naruto and put my arms around him. I felt bad for wearing Naruto's only helmet, but he didn't seemed to mind since he was backing out of the parking space and took off out of the school's parking lot.

I don't know where Naruto got his license at, but let's just say that his driving is scary. He was dodging cars and trucks, as we were riding to his side of town. "Where are we going?" I yelled through the helmet with any hope that he can hear me.

"To my house, since seen what your life style is; why not show you mine!" I was then feeling a bit nervous about the thought of being at his house. I don't know what I will feel guilty about where he lives and other shit like that.

Not a minute later, we were at his house. Naruto parked his bike in front of the house and killed the engine. He hopped off the bike, as I slowly and easily got off to stop my dizziness. I removed the helmet and inhaled to get air into my lungs.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, as he took the helmet from me. I nod my head 'yes' before looking at the house that we were at. I then pity myself for being so rich. His house nine times smaller than mine and there was their gang symbol all around the house.

"Oh god." I whispered.

"I knew I should not have brought you here. Get on the bike; I'm taking you back to the school. "I gave him a confused look.

"Why?"

"Because the last thing I need is you feeling sorry for me." He answered, as he tried to give the helmet back to me, but I just pushed his hand away.

"No, I want to see how real your life is again my fake one." Before Naruto can say anything; I walked right pass him and over to the front door. I looked back and Naruto staring at me.

"Well, come on." I called out to him and making him blink before running to the house and stopping right beside me.

I backed up a little to give him a little space to unlock the door. I heard a 'click' and the door open. He pushed the door open and stepped aside to let me in first. I looked around the house first before stepping through the door frame. I walked until I stopped in the middle of the room. I heard the door closed and Naruto walking around the room.

I could not take the thought out of how small this place was. "You look out of place." Naruto called out behind me. I spun around and smiled the best that I could.

"It's just that-"

"You never been in a small place before, I know." He answered for me.

Guilt spread throughout my body, as I star down at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto removed his jacket and threw it on the couch before walking into the kitchen. "Want anything?"

"Anything is fine." I asked back before looking around the room again. Naruto reappeared with two bottles of beer and handed one to me. I'm not much of a drinker, but given the situation that I'm in; what the hell. I took a drink out of it and looked around the living room some more.

Npov

Maybe bringing Sasuke here was a bad idea, but it was only fair that I get to see his place, so why not. Sasuke was looking at the pictures of my parents that were set on top of the fire place with candles right in front of them.

"Your parents?" He asked pointing at one picture with both of them in the picture; at their wedding. I nod my head 'yes' before taking a drink of beer. God I hope everything will be alright tonight.

To be continued


	22. Room

Spov

I followed Naruto around while he was showing me his home. This home feels so uneasy and unwelcomed that it made my body shiver. Naruto and I stopped in front of the door that was five steps away from the bathroom.

"This is our room." Naruto said before opening the door and flipped the lights on. My heart felt like it was swallowed up when I saw it. It was a small room with no bed, but sleeping bags rolled out in the middle of the floor, night stand, bed sheets covering the window, and piles of money on the a table. Naruto must have seen me eyeing the money in concern. "Just because we have stacks of money does not mean we go out and buy gold. We only use the money for more important stuff, like; food, rent, and all that other bullshit."

Now I feel like a selfish asshole. Naruto and his friends have money, but not the money that my family own, but enough to get some new stuff and at least a bed.

"Let me check to see which sleeping bag is yours." He waved me in and stood that the end of the end of the sleeping bags. One had the symbol and gang colors, other has the gang colors, but with money on it, and the other has the colors, but there was no picture and anything on it. It was tough, but not though enough. I walked to the empty one and sat down on it and looked up. Naruto smiled and nod his head 'yes'.

"I know you Naruto. You told me before that you didn't want to be part of the gang and you don't care about the money or else you would have bought some stuff. You feel empty on the inside and you can't run away no matter what."

Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "As I said before 'I don't need your damn pity Sasuke. It has nothing to do with you."

"But you keep hiding yourself from other. It's just a mask Naruto."

Naruto signed and rubbed his face before walking over to his night stand and pulled out his Chemistry book. "Let's go into the living room."

Npov

God damn Sasuke was good, but I didn't want to hear anymore since he already figured it out. I walked into the living room and grabbed my beer that was on the coffee. I took a big drink out of it and sat down on the couch and he joined me second later. I didn't look at him, as I felt him staring at me. I set my drink down and opened my book. "Let's get started on this project." I said.

~X~

I threw the book against the wall and groaned in exhaustion and lean back against the couch, as Sasuke gently set his book down. I yawned and took a drink out of the coffee that I made not just ten minutes, so that way I can get sliver enough to drive him back to the school for him to get his car.

"This project fucking suck; I can stand it." I said, as I rubbed my eyes and got up from the couch and made my way to the kitchen to get some coffee. I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a coffee cup. I poured me some coffee, as Sasuke came walking in with his cup in hand. Once I got done pouring my cup, I looked at him in way of telling him if he wanted more.

Sasuke walked over and held his cup up for me to pour.

"I can't wait until this project is over with." I said, as I put the coffee pot down. I looked at Sasuke, as I took a drink; not even bothering to put any sugar in it. In Sasuke's eyes; I saw sadness, as he took a drink.

"Yeah." He whispered against the cup. I chuckled and set my cup down and planted my lips against his. I took his breath away, as I moved my lips against his. I heard Sasuke moan against my lip, as I heard the sound the cup he was holding being set down.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around my neck to pull me closer to him. I pushed Sasuke against the counter and ran my hands around his perfect body. Sasuke grabbed my shoulder to keep my lips against his. My hands went down to his thighs and lifted him up onto the counter.

He smiled against my lips, as his hands began tugging on my wife beater to get it over my head which I happily accepted it. I broke the kiss and lifted my arms up to help him. He threw somewhere in the kitchen, as he wrapped his arms around my body and held onto me.

I was kissing his neck, as he was kissing my shoulders.

"_Holy Shit!"_

To be continued


	23. Want to come

Npov

I just at the sound of yelling coming from the kitchen door way. I turn my head to see Garra and Neji standing there with their mouths open like a fish and their school back pack fell off their shoulder and hit the ground. I looked at Sasuke who was now hiding hid face against my chest to hind himself from my friends. I glared at them, as I rubbed Sasuke's back to calm him down a bit.

"What the fuck!"

"What the fuck is right; what are you doing with the Uchiha?"

Neji asked with the smirk on his face. Oh no.

"None of your business!"

"Oh shit! We ruined your chance to win the bet."

Garra said with a smirk on his. Oh my god, their thinking that I was going to fuck Sasuke in the kitchen and not only that, because of the bet!

"SHUT UP!"

I could not hear my mistake that made. I can tell that Sasuke loves me for me, but he would think that fucked him because of the fucking bet that made with Kiba. I got to get him out of here before Garra spills the beans about the bet. I help Sasuke down from the counter and picked up my shirt. It was on in two seconds and we were around of the house in ten seconds with Garra and Neji laughing behind us. I threw my helmet at Sasuke.

"Let's get you out of here. It's late and your father is going to have a bitch fit." Sasuke just nod his head and put the helmet. He stepped over the bike to get on and I got on in front of him. I started my bike and Sasuke's arms were wrapped around me.

Speeding back to the school I started thinking. Am I a terrible person...yes I am. First: because I joined the gang that killed my parents, Second: I have been a jackass to Sasuke all these year, and Third: I made a bet to fuck Sasuke to keep my bike. That makes me the biggest jackass in the world.

We were at the school in ten minutes and Sasuke climbed off my bike and handed me my helmet back.

"I want to know Naruto. Did you tell other side of you story then the truth, because I keep on hearing it different ways." Okay, yes I made another story about what happen to my life, but I told Sasuke the truth.

"Yes." Was all I answered before putting my helmet on and drove out of the parking lot.

Spov

Last night, the fight between my dad and I about we staying out late with him knowing gave me a headache. I ran out of the house this morning, so I didn't have to come face to face with my dad. To be honest, I want to see Naruto before school started.

I got hear around 6 am and I just finished up putting my stuff in my book bag when I heard Naruto's laugh coming this way. I turned and saw Naruto standing in front of his locker with his gang.

I smirked and slammed my lock shut and made my way over to them. They didn't see me, but Kiba's eyes landed on me, but didn't say anything. Okay, Naruto gave enough attention to them; now it my turn, so I slammed his locker shut to get his attention. Naruto's head snapped right at me. I leaned against locker to wait. Naruto turned back to his friends and said something that I didn't understand. Why can't he speak normal?

His friends nod and turned way and made their way to their classroom. I can feel eyes on Naruto and I. They probably are waiting for a fight to happen. Naruto turned to me and smirked.

"You just coursed a lot of attention." Naruto said before redoing his code for the locker.

"I don't care." Was all I said.

"Oh-" Naruto turned back to me. "My aunt is coming down from America and her daughter is getting married. You want to come?" I then felt a blush forming on my face.

"Y-Y-You m-mean like a date?" Naruto smirked and grabbed his last book.

"Yep." He slammed the door shut. "You in?"

To be contined


	24. Arrested

Spov

The entire school day was such a rush for me. All day I have been thinking about what I had to wearing at his aunt's daughter's wedding day. Sakura continued glaring at me in Chemistry class, but I didn't pay any attention to her at all. Naruto and I talked about the project, but we would add a few arguments in the between the conversation, so no one would notice anything between Naruto and I. At lunch, I sat with my group as Naruto went with his group outside.

I stand here in the parking lot against my car holding onto the strap of my book bag, as I waited for Naruto to come out.

I had a smiling on my face, as I stared down to the ground. Naruto came walking out of the school with his friends laughing behind him. My eyes followed Naruto, as he made his way over to his bike. I then heard sirens right behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw police car drive right by me. I stared in shock when the cop car stopped right behind Naruto's bike. I saw the look of fright in Naruto's and along the gang's eyes. The police officer stepped out of the car and made his way over to Naruto.

They started making small talk at first before he pointed at Naruto bag. Naruto looked confused at first before storming over to the officer's car and threw the bag on the trunk. Naruto unzipped his book bag. I then remembered Naruto's gun he had when I found him on the roof. What if he brought it to school? He could get years in prison.

Naruto poured his stuff on the car, as I swallow the lump in my throat before making my way over to them. The officer was looking through his stuff when he came across a root beer can. I looked at Naruto and saw confusion in his eyes as he stared at the car. Why did he look confused over a can? I got my answer a second later when the officer opened it. It was a fake. He started pulling out weed, coke, and pills.

"Whoa man that's not mine."

The officer looked up at Naruto from under his glasses before slamming the evidences on his trunk. "Then who's is it then smart ass?"

Naruto looked around and eyes were glues onto someone before glaring at them. I follow his glare and saw Sakura smirking at him. She did this; she set Naruto up! I knew she would this. I turned to Naruto to see him tell her off, but his only answer was 'I don't know.'

The officer walked behind Naruto and Naruto turned around to face me. "I have you IPod in my pocket Sasuke." He smiled and his eyes looked at his waist.

I then knew what he was doing. The last thing I need is for the cops to find Naruto armed with a gun in school. I inhaled and exhaled.

"You knew you took my iPod you fucker." I glared at him before walking over to him and made one hand look like was going through his pocket, as my other one grabbed his gun and shove it in the waist of my pants before grabbing my iPod with the other. I held up my IPod for the officer.

I glared at him one more time before walking over to my car and getting in. I exhaled the breath I was holding before pulling out Naruto's gun and putting it in the glob box. I stared at the box for second before looking forward and stared the car. My eyes were fixed on Naruto, as he was pushed into the car. I saw him looking at me before the door closed and Naruto was taken away.

I looked at Kiba, Neji, and Garra and they started arguing. Garra kicked the bike he was standing right next to before getting on. The others got on theirs and speed off out of the parking lot with everyone looking at them.

"This is not good." I whispered to myself.

Npov

I pace back and forth for the past thirty minutes, as the guards was laughing at me and other shit like that. God I was really happy that Sasuke understood what I was saying or else I would be facing ten years in prison. This was my first time ever being arrested and I only been here for an hour and I'm already going insane. This fucking sucks man.

I sign before sitting down on the bench in my cell. I rubbed my hands together, as I looked across the cell at another inmate.

He looked sad and alone, he looked so innocent. I got up and walked over to the cell.

"What are you here for?" I asked to the teenager across my cell. His head shot up and stared at me like he didn't know what to say. I can tell he was scared of me because of my tattoos and me looking like a bad boy by wearing a white wife beater, with black ripped jean. He only had a light blue T-shirt and white shorts with converse.

"I got caught stealing a diet coke from the store and I'm here for two hours." I wanted to laugh so badly, but right was not the time. "What about you?"

"Hn, I got framed with the prossession of drugs."

"That sucks."

"Yep." I said, as I looked around the walls of my cell.

"How many times have you been arrested?"

"Just this once." I answered before sitting back down on the bench.

"O-Oh, I thought-"

"You thought I have been here more than once."

I looked over the kid who looked ashamed. "Don't do that." I called out getting his attention again. I can tell he was confused about my remark. "Never show your weakness to anyone. They will stomp all over you if you do."

"Uzumaki, you're free to go." I saw the officer who arrested me unlock my cell and opened it. Walking right pass him was the last person I expected to see here, Orochimaru. He had a smile on his face, as he waved me to follow him.

Great, now that Orochimaru bald me out, I have to replay him. I walked right beside him, as he handed me my items that was taken when I got arrested. "My dear boy, I'm so happy to see your okay." He smiled at me, as we pushed the doors open from the police station. The cold air hit my face, as we walked down the steps.

I saw Kabuto standing there against the car with his arms across. Right behind the car was my motorcycle; double shit. Orochimaru walked over to his car and Kabuto opened the door for him, kiss ass. Before Orochimaru got in, he turned to me.

"I will see you later Naruto." He got in and Kabuto closed the door. He smiled at me before walking over to the driver side.

They speed down the road, as my eyes followed. "Fuck." I whispered under my breath before getting onto my bike and drove home. This day has been one big fuck up.

To be continued


	25. Let me help you

Spov

I sat there motionless on the bed, as I stared at the gun that was set on my dresser. I felt some kind of rush when I held the gun in my hand when I came walking into the house. I swallow the lump in my throat, as I eased myself off the bed and made my over to the 9 millimeter hand gun.

I was now standing right in front of it and staring right down. It felt like it was staring right back at me; like, it wanted me to pick it up.

I slowly raised my hand up to reach for it, but the sound of knocking cut my motion and step away from it. I raced out of my room and right pass my dad's office where mom and dad were talking with the door closed. I rush to the front door and forced it open and there stood a wet Naruto with his hair sticking to his bandana and I can see his abs sticking right to the wife beater.

"Naruto-"

"Where is my gun Sasuke? I need it back." Oh shit the gun. I look behind me to see if anyone was there, but lucky for me that my parents was still in the office. I turned back to Naruto.

"Naruto my parents-"

Naruto growled, as whip the water off his face. "Sasuke, just get my gun and I will leave."

"NO!" I yelled out. I didn't want him to leave, not right now. The sound to the office door opening made me react fast. I grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt and pulled him into the house. I slammed the door and shoved him behind the couch; just before my mother and father came in.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Mother asked concerned.

I nod my head once. "Yes, it just kids pulling pranks, that's all." Mom looked at my dad with a question look before they shrugged their shoulders and head back to the office.

I waited until the heard the door close before I walked over to Naruto and helped him up. I didn't let go when I helped him up. "Just stay here and talk to me about what happen today."

Naruto shook his head 'no'. "I can't. I will explain everything one day, but right now is not the time. I need to figure out who framed me."

"Naruto I know Sakura did because-"

"I know, but there is more to it than that. Sakura must be working for Orochimaru-"

"Orochi-who?" Naruto looked away for second before looking back at me.

"Listen to me Sasuke. I don't know what is going on, but I will figure it out. Right now I just need my gun so I can get home and talk to Neji and Garra."

He can't shut me out again. "Naruto, I want to help."

"No Sasuke. You can't get invalid in this. I can tell this is getting dangerous and I want you to stay out of it." How can he ask me to do something like that? After everything that has been going on between us; he doesn't want to try and help him.

"Naruto, how could you ask me to do something like that? You and I both know that we can help each other." Naruto just stared at me for a second before walking right pass me and into my bedroom. I chased after when I heard my mother call out.

"Sasuke, you know the rules. No running in the house." She called out from the office.

I stepped into my bedroom where Naruto found his gun. I looked out into the hall. "Sorry mom." I then closed the door.

I lock the door, as walked right over to Naruto. He had his gun shoved in the waist of his pants and had his shirt cover his. I walked right over to him to look him in the eyes. "I can't stand by and watch something happen to you Naruto. What if something bad really happens?"

Naruto sigh and sat down on my bed. I didn't care that my sheets was getting wet from his jeans. "Sasuke, I'm in a gang. Every day is dangerous for me. I have to keep looking over my shoulder to make sure no would sneak up and beat or shoot at me. I live through this every day. It's part of being a gang."

I cross my arms. "Well I don't like it." Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Thanks for caring." Naruto heaved himself off the bed and walked over to my window and opened it. What is he doing? Naruto looked over his shoulder. "I will see you tomorrow." NO! I raved over to Naruto and dragged him back inside. "Wha-"

I cut his question with a kiss. Maybe this will show him how much I care. I can tell that Naruto was shocked for a second before relaxing against me. Naruto was few inches taller than me that he had to slightly bend down to return the kiss. My arms were wrapped around his neck, as I walked him backwards until his back was against the wall. Our mouths were wild against one other. Naruto switch positions a few minutes later. I was now against the wall, as his body trapped mine.

I was the first to break the kiss, but only to tug his shirt over his head; just like what he did with mine. Our chest was pressing against each other; when I felt something cold. I look down at the gun that was still in Naruto waist pants. For some reach, that gets me excited. I grabbed the gun and threw it on my bed. I rewrapped my arms to pull him closer. Naruto then grabbed my thighs and lifted me up again; just like before, but this time there was no stopping us.

Speaking of stopping, to be continued.


	26. Chapter 26

Npov

I was hovering over Sasuke on his bed with the sheets coving us; with his legs wrapped tightly around my waist. The only clothing that was separating us was our boxers. Sasuke was smiling against my lips, as my right hand cupped the side of his face. I separated our lips to look him in the eyes. In his eyes; I saw how much he loves me just by looking at me. Oh god he looks so beautiful that it makes me excited. Sasuke looked into my eyes and cupped my face to not break the contact.

"I want to be with you Naruto, so please don't push me away, never again." He whispered before kissing my neck. I can tell that Sasuke is trying everything to let him in, but there are something's that he just can't know about, well at least not yet. "Let me help you Naruto." Sasuke whispered in my ear, as he kissed the top of my head. I pressed my lips against his once again and he gladly returned the kiss. My hands slid down his chest and right over his thigh until I reached his boxers. I just about to pull them down until his hand stopped me.

"No Naruto, I'm not ready for that yet. Please stop." I just realized what I was about to do and I backed away from him. Sasuke sat up against the headboard and stared at me.

I was inhaling and exhaling to calm myself down. I sigh and removed the covers. I knew I had to get out of here before I do something fucking stupid. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go." I answered. I got up and collected my clothes.

"N-no, Naruto please don't go. Please don't be mad." I shot him a confused look.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

He then seemed nervous, as he answered. "B-because I wouldn't sleep with-"

"Are you kidding me?" I said cutting him off.

"Well, is that why you're leaving?" I slap my hand against my head.

"No Sasuke, it is not why I'm leaving. I have to leave before I do something stupid and because your parents are going to wonder why a motorcycle is still parked outside their house for the pass two hours. Not because you wouldn't have sex with me."

Sasuke blushed when I used the word sex….is he…no way. "I'm sorry." He asked out to me, but was looking at the sheets.

"Sasuke, are you a virgin?" His head shot up right there and then. Just him staring at me gave the question. I chuckled and kissed on the lips. "It's okay Sasuke. You should be happy about that. I will see you tomorrow." I said and kissed him again before climbing out of the window that was right next to the bed and jumped down. I saw Sasuke shadow on the ground and that made me smile before taking off to my bike and leaving this place before anyone can see me.

To be continued


	27. Listen please

Spov

Today was biggest football game for the school. It was the game that we spent hours every day after school for. When I told Naruto about it, he said he would be there, but not in the crowd for people to see him. That brought a smile to my face when he told me that, but what made me sad was that my parents was going to be there as well.

I sigh as I slammed my locker shut and head to my classroom when I felt someone attack me from behind. I turn to look over my shoulder and there was Sakura with a big smile on her face.

"Are ready for tonight's game baby?" I blinked at here for a second before shaking her off me.

"Sakura, we are not together anymore." She then gave me a confused look.

"You were serious about that?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to face her completely. "Yes I was." I can see her shaking in anger, as her face became red.

"WHY! YOU AND I HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR YEARS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Why oh why does she always make a scene about things?

I grabbed her and pulled her to the side against the wall. "Why do you always make a scene?"

"I'M NOT MAKING ONE!"

"YES YOU ARE!" I yelled right back at her making her froze. I saw tears form in her eyes and drop down the side of her face.

"Why are you yelling at me?" She cried and now everyone was looking at me. Oh for fuck sack. "You know I love you, so why?"

I growled before answering. "Because it was not working out, that's all." I then turned my back on her and continue to walk.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME SASUKE! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME NOW BECAUSE I AM PREGNANT!"I please god tell me she did not say that out loud. I can hear her sobbing right behind me. "It yours Sasuke, remember we got drunk at your house. It happened that night Sasuke." I was then shaking out of anger this time. "Sasuke, I didn't want it like this, that's why I have been so moody, that's why I have fighting with you. That's why I want us to be together, so we can be a family."

Kill, kill, KILL! I know she like's causing scenes, but this has gotten way too far for my liking. Everyone in the hall was now looking at us with a shocking look on their faces, but what killed me more was that Naruto and his gang was just down the hall in front of me. Oh god Naruto!

I saw sadness in his eyes when he turned around and walked away with his gang glaring at me.

I then took off after him. "Naruto wait no! It's not what you think! Please Naruto she is lying!"

I was trying to push people out of my way to get to him, but he was already out of the building.

"Naruto please don't do this!"

I didn't care what people was thinking, as they followed me out to the parking lot. Naruto was on his bike and was pulling out. "Naruto no!"

I ran to the front of his bike to stop him. "Get out of the way Sasuke." Naruto growled through his teeth.

"Naruto please listen to me-"

"No get out of the way." I then slam my fist on his bike. Tears was then forming my eyes

"Not until you hear me out!" He just glared at me before kicking the engine to life making me jump and he drove around me and I chased him. I ran out in the middle of the road while I watched his gang drive pass me. I arm was against my stomach, as I clasped on my knees and cried.

To be continued


	28. Ready

Spov

I sat there in the locker room on the bench with my hands on my face. All day today the rumor of Sakura being pregnant with my child was huge. People would come to me and tell me not to break up with her because I'm scared to be a daddy, but how could they stop me from ripping her heart out. Not only did she embarrass me in school, but she also drove away the one man that I love. Now Naruto would not come to game and it's all her fault.

My hands began shaking out of anger when someone sat down right next to me. I didn't have to turn to see who it was.

"I'm sorry man." Shikamaru said. I removed my hands from my face to give him a sad smile. "Sasuke, I know Sakura did was wrong, but I don't understand why you are upset about Naruto hearing that. I though you didn't care about him." I smiled and shook my head.

"You don't understand Shika." I said before getting up and grabbing my phone.

He then stood up after me. "If there was a reason would you mind sharing them?"

"No." I then walked away and out into the hall where it was empty.

I flipped my phone open and press the number 2 button for speed dial. "Please pick up please." It rang and rang before it went to voicemail.

You Naruto, I'm not here right now, so just leave a message and I might get back to you. Beep

I cursed under my breath. "Naruto, it's me again. Please pick up the phone. Look, what happened today was not what you think. Sakura made it up so we can stay together, but it didn't work. She is pregnant, but it's not mine. I hope to see you at the game. Please come so we can talk. See you soon. I love you." I snapped the phone shut before leaning against the wall.

"What makes you think that this baby is not yours?" I heard someone I was hoping to see every again. I turn to see Sakura in her cheerleading outfit. I rolled my eyes and hissed her to go away, but she just walked closer. "I don't understand why is so important about the Uzumaki instead of me."

"Get the fuck away from me." I said again.

"Oh come on Sasuke, don't anger about being soon." I then snapped again. I grabbed her by the arms and slammed her against the wall before punching right by her head.

"It's not my child you ungrateful bitch." I then saw the fear in her eyes. "Leave...me...alone." I then punched the wall again before walking away and back into the locker room where I could hear her crying, whatever.

~X~

"What is wrong with you, it's 24 to nothing! You guys want to beat these assholes then do it on the fucking score board." This is was nightmare. Not only are we losing this game, but I'm the cause of it. "What is wrong with you Sasuke, you are letting us down!" He yelled in my face. He got pissed when I threw the game at the other team.

"Sorry couch." I whispered.

"Get it together! Now go!"

We all formed out of the circle and out to the field. I looked up in the stands to see my father with a pissed off look on his face, but then something at the fence caught my attention. My eyes widen as I saw who it was, Naruto.

He was here, he was leaning against the fence with his bike behind him.

"COME ON SASUKE!" He called out. I gave him a nod, as he smiled. I then felt fire running through my veils.

"Ready! Hike!"

To be continued


	29. He came

Spov

I ran out in the parking lot there I saw Naruto behind the fence, as I was looking around for him I saw my mother and father come walking up to me. I knew I was going to get bitched. I sigh and stood there until he was right in front of me. I saw the disappointment in his eyes, as my mother looked proud.

"I don't know what the hell happened out there but don't let it happen again; do you understand me?" I looked down at the ground, as I nod my head. "See you at home." Both of my parents turned their backs on me and left me alone in the parking lot of my school. I stayed until there were no other cars there and I didn't see Naruto anywhere. It then began raining, as I stood there for ten minutes with soaked clothes on. I guess he didn't come after all. I sigh before turning to walk back to my car.

"What happened out there? You guys sucked as." I stopped at my spot and spun around. Naruto was standing right there with his faint blue jeans, black wife beater sticking to his abs, and his red and black bandanna on with his coving a little of the front and water dripping off the end. I didn't know what happen, but I was running full speed to him and jumped right into his arms.

I crushed my lips against his as his hands were on my thighs to hold me up. Our kiss was so passionate and sweet that I didn't want it to end, but I had to breathe.

I pulled my lips away from his and hugged him tight. "I knew you would come, I knew." I pulled away from his shoulder to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry for what happen today, but none of that was true about what Sakura said. I'm still a virgin Naruto. Please don't be mad with anymore."

Naruto stared at me for a few seconds before sliding his right arm under my thighs and circled his left around me to pull me closer to him.

"I forgive you Sasuke." He whispered to me, as he looked me in the eyes. I saw he was serious. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

Npov

I hugged Sasuke close to me, as the rain was pouring hard on us. "I love you Naruto." He whispered in my ear.

I looked at the school, as tears were forming in my eyes. "I love you too." I can't do this to him. I'm going to hurt him and myself. If I haven't made that stupid bet them the guilt would not be eating me alive.

I then realize that I could not live without Sasuke; he means everything to me. Oh god, what am I going to do. If we would fuck then he would think it was just sex and not love.

I gently set Sasuke to the ground and cupped his face. "I want you to remember that I will always love you. No matter what will happen."

He gave a confused look before smiling and hugging me again. "Go home." I whispered to him, as I pushed him away. He grabbed my hand.

"Why?"

"Because it's raining out." I answered, as I removed his banged that was sticking to his face.

"So, let's just go somewhere dry."

I chuckled. "I have to work tonight Sasuke. Go home and get dried up; I don't want you to get sick."

"Naruto-"

"Sasuke get going, I will see you tomorrow." I turned him around and pushed him gently to his car. He turned back around to say something, but I waved him off to go ahead. "We will talk tomorrow, oh and you are my date for my aunts wedding that is this weekend."

To be continued


	30. Brother

Npov

I felt so much calmer after seeing Sasuke after his game and I was happy that he told me he loved me, but I really wished he didn't because more guilt was building up in my gut. I tried reasoning with Kiba to get me out of the bet, but he wasn't backing down. What pissed me off most was that he might tell Orochimaru about it and now I have no way of backing out of it, Just an hour ago, Orochimaru called me and told me he had a new job for me.

I'm now sitting here on my mattress with my cell phone in my hand; just waiting for pale ass to call me. Five minutes later the phone was vibrating in my hands. I inhaled before answering it.

"Yes"

"Naruto, here is your new job. There is a new drug deal going on-"

"You know I don't deal drugs Orochimaru."

I said cutting him off.

"_My dear boy, you don't have a choice because you do own me by getting your ass out of jail." _Son of bitch I knew it!

"What do want?"

Seeing that there's no way out of this.

"On the Halloween Night the biggest dealers are coming to town. I got the drugs and they have the cash. Once you do that, kill them and take both the money and drugs."

"Anything else?"

"Don't fuck up."

Then the line went dead, fuck. I sign before tossing my phone down on the bed. This shit is getting out of hand. It's getting to dangerous for Sasuke to be around me. What am I going to do?

Spov

My mom just told me that Itachi for coming for the weekend. That was kind of good news and bad news for me. 1) I got a date with Naruto 2) Father would want me to stay home all weekend to hang out with my brother and 3) Itachi snores loud.

My thoughts were cut when my cell rang. I answered it without even looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Hey brother, whats up." Itachi?

"Nothing much, just chillen in my room. What about you?"

"Just excited to you tomorrow. Are you doing well in school?" I layed back on my bed.

"Yep, I'm a honor student."

"Fantasice Sasuke, how are you and Sakura?" I rolled my eyes as I responded.

"Sakura and I broke because she a conplete bitch and the fact that she was cheating on."

"Shit bro, that sucks, so who is picking me up at the airport?"

"Mom and dad."

"You not coming?"

"No, I got plans with someone?"

"Who is that?"

"Shikamaru and the guys."

I lied. I"m really going to swing by Naruto's house.

"I have been about this guys name Naruto Uzumaki. Is he still giving you trouble?"

I blinked three times; wondering how the fuck he knew or remembers Naruto.

"N-no, he is just an asshole from school."

Yeah right.

"Your not hanging out him are you?"

I chuckled.** "No Itachi, I don't hang out with gang members, but he is my partner in class so i don't have much of a choice, but to hang out with him."**

"Stay away from him sasuke."

I frowned, I then knew that my family would not agree about Naruto and I being together.** "I have to go now, but I will see you tomorrow, love you."**

"You too bro. See you tomorrow."

I press the 'end ' button and dialed Naruto's number. Riinnngg...riinnngg, I sigh, as I continue.

"Yes."

I smiled, he sounds sexy when he talks Spanish. "Told japenese Naruto, it's me."

"Hey babe, whats up?"

"Nothing much baby, I just got off the phone with my brother and found out he is coming to town for this weekend.

"That's cool, don't forget about the wedding on Sunday."

"That's all I ever think about. Hey what time is the wedding and where should we meet?"

What I can't pick you up?"

I frowned. 'I don't think that would be such a good idea, because of my parents being here and all that other shit, so why don't I meet you at the library and you can pick me up."

"Alright babe, I will see you on Sunday. Bye."

"Bye Naruto."

I hung up the phone and left my room to take a shower.

To be continued.

I just made a new story call 'Raise the dead' please, I'm begging you, please read it. Please!


	31. PLEASE

**Can anyone please read the 'Raise of the dead' so that way I don't feel like I'm wasting my time. Should I delete it? Please for the love of god review it. I'm begging you on this. PLEASE!**


	32. Guessing game

Npov

I sat there on the couch on a Saturday morning with Garra, as he was smoking weed out of the bowl. He coughed as he stopped inhaling. I don't get how he likes that stuff.

"So you and the Uchiha are really serious hu? God damn this stuff is weak, as hell; I got to talk to Kiba about this and get my money back."

"Yeah man and I don't know what to do. I mean, I'm falling in love with the Uchiha and I don't want to hurt him, but if I try and get out of the bet with Kiba then he would tell Orochimaru and Sasuke will be in danger." I looked right at Garra.

"Dude, you're in a lot of shit." He said, as he set the bowl down on the nightstand right next to him.

Yep and there was no question about that. "Yep, I'm in deep shit." I stared at the TV, as Gangland was on.

"I met this girl." I turned to Garra.

"That's awesome man...wait, are you going to poke her for a week and drop her off on the side of the road?"

"They don't count; they were prostitutes." He said like it was no big deal. I chuckled, as I turned back to the TV.

"What's the girl name?"

"White trash name, guess it."

I grabbed the remote and press the mute button to help me think. "Tanya."

"No."

"Mandy."

"No."

"Lauren."

I was then getting pissed. "Don't fuck with me on this, I know this shit Garra." He waved his hands up in defense."

"Do you see me fucking with you, I'm not."

"Okay, speed round; I'm call out some name and you tell me if I got it."

"I will tell you."

"Okay, Brandy, Heather, Channinh, Brianna, Serena, Melody, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kira, Hinata, Nikki." He was shaking his head. "Kira, Kikyo, Kagome, Lauren, Jenny, Taylor, Meg, fucking Becky?" **(Please don't be upset with me if one of your names are in here. It's in Ted and I love that part."**

"Nope."

"Does she have a Lyn after it."

"Yes."Brandy Lynn, Heather Lynn, Channing Lynn,"

"Tammy Lynn." He cut me off.

"FUCK!"

Spov

Sakura has been calling me none stop all morning and it was really starting to piss me. Mom and dad already left for the airport so I had the house to myself for a while. I was meeting Shikamaru at the Diner along other with members of the football team.

I looked in the mirror and smiled at myself; I'm a sexy motherfucker.

I had on black skinny with converse; a black wife beater that Naruto got me hooked on them a lot more now. To finish off my look; I grab my black leather jacket and pushed my arms through it.

I'm complete

I check my watch and saw it 11:27am. I meet the boys at the diner at 3pm, so I get to see Naruto while I'm out. I hope he likes it because this is for him.

I snatched my keys off the dresser and ran out of my room, slamming the door shut.

To be continued


	33. Promise

I sat in the car at least five minutes in front of Naruto's house and a smile on my face. I have never been this excited to see someone, not even my own brother who is flying in today. Once I knew I have been in the car long enough, I got out and head to the door. Every step that I took made my heart beat faster and harder against my chest. I was in front of the door a second later and did my breathing excerises before I knocked my the door.

I heard movment in the house that was walking to the door. I jumped ten feet in the air when the door swung open. I look up to see Naruto standing there shirtless with gym shorts and water dripping off his hair and streaming down his abs; he must have gotten out of the shower. I licked my lips as I continue to stare.

"Sasuke, what are you-" I cut him off by crushing my lips against his. His arms went around my waist and pulled me inside his house. He kicked the door shut and guid me over to the couch and push me down and climb right on top of me, but I pushed him onto his knee, so I can remove my jacket. Naruto snatched the jacket out of my hands and threw it somewhere in the living room, but I didn't pay any attention to where it landed. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back on top of me so our lips would crush together again.

I moaned as his soft lips moved against mine and my figure tips ran over his chest. He broke our lips apart before attacking my neck and arched my body back against him. I started clawing his back with my nails before they ended up in his hair.

Naruto pulled away and stared into my eyes for just a second before leaning back down and softly pressed his lips against mine. I feel love warming through my body, as he pulled away once again and laid his head down against my chest. I can hear him whispering someone, but I could not make it out. His body started to shake against my body, as I pulled him close to my body.

I don't know what's going on with him or what's hurting him, but I want to be the one that takes the pain away.

"I love you so much." He whisper against my neck. His breath had me shiver with excitment. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around my body and lift me up from the couch and placed me on his lap and pulled me down against his chest. My head rested over his heart and I was welcomed to listen to beating of his heart.

I smiled and kissed his neck. "I love you Naruto." He kissed the top of my head and lean back against the couch. I turn my head so my chin was resting my his chest. "What's wrong?" He smiled down at me.

"It's nothing Sasuke." He whispered, as he closed his eyes.

"If there was, would you tell me?" He sigh like he was trying to remember something from his mind.

"Yes, I will. I promise." He said looking into my eyes and that made me smile and cuddle close to him.

**To be continued**


	34. scissorhands

Spov

I stared out the window and into the clouds, as Choji and Shikamaru was talking about how class going at school. I sigh as I took a sip out of my un-sweet tea and continue to wait for our food to come.

Choji laughed about something before I heard talking again. "So Sasuke, how's you and your partner doing? I'm glad you two have not killed each other yet." I set my drink down before looking straight at them.

"We are doing fine thank you." I said in a cold tone, but I didn't really mean too. It was made me upset that Naruto dose not trust me enough to tell me where he was going. I hate how I ended the conversation between us by storming out of his house.

_Three house ago_

_Naruto was holding me close to his chest, as I held on tight. I slowly looked into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back, but he snapped his attention off of me and looked up at the clock that was above the photo of his parents. His eyes widen in fear before pushing me off gently and ran right into his room. I stared in shock at where he disappeared at before grabbing my shirt and followed him to his room. I put my shirt on, as I stood at the door way; watching Naruto running around his room getting dress._

_"What's going on Naruto?" I asked as he was putting his converse on before running to the dresser and put his bandana on. He force the top drawl open and puled out his gun. My eyes went wide with fear, as he remove his ammo to check the bullets. "Okay Naruto, what the hell is going on."_

_"Sasuke, got to leave, now." He said as he popped the ammo back in and shove the gun in the waist of his pants and covered his up with his T-shirt._

_He was really starting to scare me now. "Naruto what is it?"_

_Naruto rushed over to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Sasuke listen to me, I need you to leave right now."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I can't explain right now." I was then getting angry at that point that I balled my hands up to a fist. _

_"You better start talking right now!" I yelled in his face._

_He glared right at me. "This has nothing to do with you Sasuke!" He yelled right back at me._

_"When it comes to you then it dose have something to do with me!"_

_Naruto roughly ran his hands through his hair, I can tell he was getting inpatient with me right: good. "For fuck sake Sasuke, stay out of this!"_

_"Why won't you tell me anything!"_

_"Because I don't trust you!" That was a knife in the heart right there. How could he say something like that to me? Without thinking, I punched him right in the face and he went crashing down._

_"I hate you!" I screamed before running out of the house and never looked back._

_Present_

I groan as I slammed my head on the table. Why did I have to say that? I love him so much, but I hurt him. I have to see naruto and tell him that I love him.

_Npov_

I stood there in the corner of the room in the warehouse , where we been talking about the drug deal for the pass four hours. The pain in my heart hurts like hell, but guess its for the best at this point.

"alright naruto will do the drop, than we will kill them to get both the drugs and the green, understood." everyone nods. "You may go."

I was the first one out the door and running into the forest until I was out of breath. I leaned against the tree, looking up at the was playing in my head when I began to sing.

_If you only knew how much I'd die just to hold you without my hands disguised  
As the darkness approaches the light, _I jumped over log and my feet was planted into mud and snow, as I jumped off.

_I welcome the dead into my soul_  
_ And as vanity strikes with a vengeance to bury me under this 6 feet of snow_  
_ I've fallen in love. _I then paused and began pulling my hair in frustration, as I continued to sing.

_I'm a man with scissors for hands, I long for a love that I know I can't have_  
_ It's so sad, my heart in your hands, I melt like the snow in the part where you dance. _I fell on my knees and slowly sobbed.

_(the part where you dance), _I got to my feet and continued to walk.

_I am immortal, as the look on your face when your walking away, _I leaned against he trees and brought my fist to my chest.

_Your pitiful, and the grip on my sanity's starting to sway _  
_ (As the grip on my sanity's starting to sway)_  
_ Now come and take me away _

I removed my bandana in frustration_._

_I keep myself alive just to die more every day. I sang slowly as I stared down at the bandana in my hand._

I then realized something, I have been in this life almost all my life, so why should I care about what he thinks. This is my life, my life, my life, MY LIFE,'_ NO! I won't, I won't let you, I won't let you take this life from me,  
I'm not sorry, you deserve everything that you get from this. _I screamed out ad ran again until I was in my meadow and looking up at the stars.

_Incomplete, alone and unfinished, my flaws in design are all I've become  
I can feel myself wither away, something wicked this way comes  
If you only knew how much I'd die just to hold you without my hands disguised. _I fell to the ground and buried my face in my hands.

_I'm a man with scissors for hands, I long for a love that I know I can't have  
It's so sad, my heart in your hands, I melt like the snow in the part where you dance  
(The part where you dance)_

_I looked up at the moon._

_I'm a man with scissors for hands (Scissorhands)  
It's so sad, my heart in your hands (Scissorhands)  
(The part where you dance)  
Something wicked this way comes  
Scissorhands_

I then broke down.

**To be continued**

**scissorhands motionless in white**


	35. Vote for a new story

**I need a vote here. I'm making a story of 'The Grudge' Do you want a Sasufmnaru or Shadow X Amy from sonic. Your vote now please**


	36. Ring damn it Ring

spov

The guilt was eating me alive, as I just sat there on my bed with my knees against my chest. Why did he not trust me? Yeah he is in a gang, but he can still tell me what's going on. I mean if he's in trouble then I can be there to help him, but instead he just pushed me away again. "God why are you doing this me Naruto?"I then just remembered something. "His cousin is getting married tomorrow. We are we still going or is he going to go without me?" I asked myself. I then buried my face in my legs and groaned. "Oh god!" Five minutes later my cell phone rang. The only person who I have been to talk is Naruto, no one else. When I checked the caller I.D and saw it Sakura, I tossed my phone back on my night stand. "Call Naruto call!" I yelled against my pillow.

Thirdpov

"It's a circle four words." Neji said out loud looking at the cross word on the newspaper, as Naruto just sat there in the kitchen staring at phone.

"Ring damn it ring." He yelled at the phone.

"Thanks." Neji said writing it down. Garra set his beer down on the coffee table before getting up. Garra was getting a little annoyed of Naruto at this point. For the past four hours Naruto has done nothing, but stare at the god damn phone yelling at it. Garra pulled out a cigarette from the pack that was just sitting there next to frig.

He held the cigarette right in front of Naruto face. "For the love of fucking god smoke this." Garra begged Naruto. Naruto his head 'no'.

"You know I'm trying to quit Garra."

"Yes, but your annoying the shit me, so take the god damn cigarette and come into the living room to have beer." Naruto looked at the cigarette like it was his long lost child before snatching it out of his hand and lite it.

He inhaled deep before exhaling while talking. "Oh my god." Garra rolled his eyes, as Naruto felt like he just had a orgasm.

spov

"That is it!" I got up from my bed and snatched my car keys up before running down stairs and out the door before my parents said anything. I raced to my car and hit the unlock button. I forced the door open and hurried inside. I jammed the key in the ignition and speed out of the drive way. I saw my dad running out of the house but my eyes turned back to the road.

"That fucker is going to talk to me when I get there.

~X~

I drifted into Naruto's drive way and hit the break that made my tired shirk. I killed the engine and stormed out of the car before running up to the house. I began pounding on the door over and over until someone finally answered the door. It was Garra who looked extremely annoyed. when he saw me he brighten up like it was Christmas day.

"Oh thank god." Garra said looked up at the ceiling. Whatever.

"Where is Naruto?" I asked cutting right to the chase.

"Kitchen, kitchen, go, go, go." He pulled me inside and pushed me right into the kitchen. Naruto was just sitting at a table staring at a phone shirtless, but still had his bandanna on.

"Naruto!" I yelled making him jump out of his chair. His eyes grew when he saw me.

I then balled up my wrist when he stood up. I stormed right up to him and pushed him against the wall before punching him in the face.

"That's for not calling me!" I landed another punch, but to the stomach.

"That's for making me fall in love with you!" I then grabbed his him by the chin and made him look at me. "and his this is for the lost time without your lips." I slammed my mouth against his and that caused him to groan. He wrapped his arms around me to pull me closer, as my hands went to his hair to remove the bandanna. I threw it on the floor before wrapping my arms around his neck to get closer to him. We were kissing like animal during mating season. We were honey mother fuckers.

I moaned when Narutos hands traveled over my ass and right down to my knees. He lifted me off the ground making our cocks meets each other. My legs wrapped around him, as he walked right over to the kitchen table. He laid me down gently before getting on top of me. It felt so fucking good against him.

I pulled our lips apart to look him in the eyes. "Once we are done, we're talking." He licked his lips going straight to my neck. 'Holy fuck!'

**To be continued**

Sorry that it took so long, oh and check out 'Don't go in that house' it's like the other version of 'The Grudge'


End file.
